End of the Tiger Rivalry
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Tigress has been living in fear over what had happened when she nearly killed Max months ago and she still hasn't gotten over it and now doesn't want to face him anymore. Can Max or the Bushido-Akio's can help break through and end this bitter rivalry? Stay tuned! This is for Solarsystemex!
1. Concern

This was a story request for Solarsystemex and we all want to see the rivalry between Tigress and Max end, right? Well, here it is!

* * *

End of the Tiger Rivalry

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Concern

It had been merely a month since Tigress had set foot back to the Bushido-Akio house after the events of settling this bitter feud between her and Max ended with her fears taking over her and for punching Mako straight in the face and each time someone brings up the conversation about Max, she gets more tense and remorseful any minute because she's trying to get rid of the bitter jealousy she has with him, but after nearly killing him a few months ago...she's afraid to even come face-to-face with him or even talk with him because she might hurt him again.

In the time since the events, she's been secluded in her room, refusing to open up to anyone from the Bushido-Akio clan or even from some of the Hazards except for Takami and Layla. But outside of the surface, most of the masters were starting to get worried for Tigress because ever since this happened, she just fell into a deep turmoil within herself and that her fear of hurting Max might intensify the tension and fears she's already keeping to herself.

At the Hall of Heroes, most of the masters were somewhat concerned about Tigress and most of them had already knew what had happened back the Bushido-Akio house and the effects of the matter had caused a huge amount of concern and worry for both Tigress and Max and it worried the crap out of most of the Five.

"You know...this is just unlike Tigress to not even come out of her own room for a whole month." Viper said, worriedly.

"Yeah, normally she'd be in the training hall or meditate somewhere." Mantis stated.

"I asked her to spar with me to get my strength going up yesterday...it's like she wasn't there. I mean, she was there...but it's like she's not even responding." Hope added.

"Same thing happened to me as well." Kaizer agreed.

"Wonder why Tigress always stays in her room all the time. It's like we haven't seen her in a whole month." Monkey added.

Layla lets out a deep sigh and she looked to the rest of the masters and she replied, "You remember what happened when some of us were at the Bushido-Akio house?"

"Yeah, you told us that you were gonna put an end to the so-called rivalry between Max and Tigress, right?" asked Crane.

"That's the one. She wasn't really willing to give it all up and that no matter how hard she tries, the jealousy will never go away and any hopes of putting an end to all this were diminished." Layla replied.

"So...I'm guess it didn't go over so well?" asked Po.

"Worse. Tigress got so frustrated and fearful that she punched Mako in the face in front of us." Takami added.

Most of the Five's jaw dropped down to the ground after that news broke and Viper asked, "She what?"

"She punched Max's adopted father in the face and it ended up with him giving a black eye." Takami stated.

"Ouch. Did it bleed?" asked Mantis.

"No. Just a little swelling. But Tigress felt so horrified by this that she ran out of the house and locked herself in her room ever since then." Takami answered.

Viper sighed and shook her head in disbelief that Tigress' fear would go to that extent and she always feared that Tigress would trap herself in that stone wall and that no one would go anywhere near it and that they'd lose her to that stone wall and she said, "This is what I was afraid of."

"Did she even apologize?" asked Crane.

"No. Not that she didn't want to, but because she was so scared that Mako would scold her." Hope responded.

"Can we do something?" asked Monkey.

"We can try, but I don't think Tigress would let us. Each time one of us bring up Max's name or that when Max visits, Tigress just leaves the room and the first place she'd head to is either her room or at the training hall." Takami stated.

"And Shifu said that he's done with the whole situation and that it's now Tigress' problem." Kaizer stated.

Most of the Five knew that this was completely serious when Shifu said that he's done with handling this situation down and Po said, "That's major."

"Very major." Monkey agreed.

"Maybe we should do something about it. We're gonna have to end this rivalry ourselves." Viper stated.

"That will not be necessary, Viper."

All of them turned to see Shifu walking his way over towards the students and he said to all of them, "If Tigress wants it to end, she's gonna have to do it herself and not let whatever jealousy or resentment she has towards Max get the best of her."

"But we need to help her, anyway. We don't want her to hurt herself even further." Po spoke up.

"And I appreciate all of you willing to help Tigress, but as far as I am concerned, it's really between her and Max." Shifu replied, before walking away.

After Shifu left, they definitely felt even more worried than they've ever been before and Kiba said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss getting my butt kicked by Tigress."

* * *

That was the start of it! Hope you guys enjoy what's coming next!

**Voice of Viper: Lucy Liu**

**Voice of Mantis: Max Koch**

**Voice of Hope: Andy Pessoa**

**Voice of Kaizer: Dante Basco**

**Voice of Monkey: James Sie**

**Voice of Layla: Kelly Hu**

**Voice of Po: Mick Wingert**

**Voice of Takami: Nolan North**

**Voice of Crane: Amir Talai**

**Voice of Shifu: Fred Tatasciore**

**Voice of Kiba: Greg Cipes**


	2. Haunting Visions

And we see Tigress' fears play out due to what happened between her, Max and the Bushido-Akio's.

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunting Visions

At Tigress' room, we see Tigress laying in her bed with her eyes open and face full of fear and complete shame over what had happened back at the Bushido-Akio house when she unintentionally punched Mako in the face out of frustration and for merely killing Max at the time when he defended Blaze and she has lived out of fear and guilt since then and she's been in deep remorse since then, but has never come to terms of realizing that she's got a problem with handling herself when around Max.

She knows that she wants to move on and end this rivalry faster because it's not normal for her to take her fury out on an young cub, but for some reason...her witnessing hanging around with Five, Po, all of the Hazards and two of her students caused her to reach her envious peak and sometimes can conclude to many destructive ways to express her jealousy.

Loking back at the situation she was involved in many months ago, she could've killed him and on top of all that, everyone in the village has been whispering things about her since then and she immediately could tell that this side of her was exposed and it cost her a lot; from her reputation as a master and it definitely cost Max's life, even though it was spared.

She never forgave herself for all of this and despite Max's easy forgiveness, she felt that it wasn't good enough for her to let it go or let it leave in the past and she had a feeling that it will something that she'll never get over.

"Why did I have to let my jealousy get the best of me?" Tigress whispered.

Images of Tigress nearly killing Max that day started to play in her mind and it was like she was switched off to a another person that lives, breathes and gains some fury and anger to make everyone else intimidated to show that she's the big alpha tigress that will not be messed with and determined to get back at someone who dares to challenge her.

She could hear Max's screams echo across her head and pleas that completely scarred her to the ultimate and she covers her head to let it all drown out, but it keeps growing louder and louder within any given moment and it was like her fears of losing her temper to really hurt someone has come true and the fact that she was responsible for making that fear come into reality real quick.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and she turned around and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Po."

"Can you please go away, Po?" asked Tigress.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay. We're all really worried about you." Po answered.

"I'm fine. I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me." Tigress said, sadly.

"You sure?" asked Po.

"Positive. Just leave me alone." Tigress added.

With that, Po left the door without saying a word and Tigress just let her guilt marinade all over her and she wished she could've just said anything else to help, but she felt too helpless and ashamed to even let someone talk with her. She just wished that she could solve this problem easily, but her pride refused to do so and she felt like there's nothing she can do about this.

"I guess it is true...I am a monster." Tigress said, tearfully.

* * *

Sounds like those things are coming back to her. Stay tuned to see what else happens!

**Voice of Tigress: Kari Wahlgren**


	3. Growth

We now focus on Musaki and Ryo in the same job position!

* * *

Chapter 3: Growth

Meanwhile, on the corners of the Valley of Peace, Musaki made his way to the workshop to continue his apprentice training for being a blacksmith and as he made his way over, he began thinking about that situation that happened between Max and Tigress and though he wasn't there at the time, he noticed that there was a huge array of issues that's left unresolved and was shocked to see the aftermath of Tigress' frustration that left his uncle with a black eye.

As he finally made it there, he was surprised to see Ryo standing there and he haven't seen him in a long time and he said, "Hey, man."

Ryo looks up and sees Musaki coming in and he was smiling in response and said, "Saki! How goes, man?"

"Pretty good." Musaki said, with a smile.

They both greeted each other with bro-hug and they deeply embraced that moment together and Musaki asked, "What you doing here?"

"I got a job here because I heard that he's great with weapons and being around them, how can I turn that down? I would love to work there and tend to many weapons." Ryo said, happily.

"Oh...yeah, I remember. I suggested to you about Daisuke, right?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. This is definitely the best thing that can happen." Ryo said, in a hopeful tone.

Musaki looked over and saw his one weapon he's holding and he asked, "What's that?"

Ryo looks down and sees his weapon and he shows it to Musaki and replied, "This is my crossbow blade. I made it myself when I was a kid at the orphanage and I had always been interested in many amounts of weapons; whether making my own or having my own. But to also learn more for myself so I can be better at my knowledge for weapons."

Musaki was mesmerized by all of Ryo's wisdom when it comes to his love and adoration for weapons and he said, "That's really cool. I'm sure you'll do an awesome job."

"I hope you're right. You have a job here too?" asked Ryo.

"Ryo...I have apprenticeship training here." Musaki replied.

Ryo chuckled embarrassedly after remembering that Musaki mentioned he was in apprenticeship training and he said, "Right. You did tell me that. Sorry."

"It's cool, man." Musaki chuckled.

Ryo nodded his head in response and he asked, "How's Max?"

"He's fine. He's doing okay." Musaki replied.

"Things at the Jade Palace has been getting a little tense lately...you know, with happened after we tried to end this rivalry between Max and Tigress." Ryo stated.

Musaki agreed completely and he said, "I know. You guys have ran into a setback and that's okay. But I really think it's up to Tigress to let go of this bitter envy towards my cousin. It's gonna grow old at some point and Max will get tired of it one of these days. Not because of her, but the rivalry itself."

"Yeah, Tigress will never get over that." Ryo stated.

Musaki nodded at that and he said, "Maybe we can try again and maybe have a different result."

"I hope you're right. But Shifu said that he's done with the whole thing and that it'll all be on Tigress' shoulders. But I don't think that Tigress is willing to even look at him. Each time he comes to the palace, Tigress leaves or runs away from him and stays in her room for a long time." Ryo said.

"Running away will never solve anything. It'll only make the problem grow worse. It's not something that will go away overnight." Musaki added.

"You're right. I totally agree." Ryo agreed.

Not long after, they see Daisuke coming in and Musaki said, "Morning, Dai."

"Morning, Musaki. And good morning, Ryo. You ready?" asked Daisuke, as he's opening the door.

"I'm very much ready, sir." Ryo replied.

* * *

Sounds like Ryo and Musaki both like to do anything with weapons! Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Musaki: Samuel Vincent**

**Voice of Ryo: Jason Marsden**

**Voice of Daisuke: Kevin Michael Richardson**


	4. Normalcy

And now...we check in on the Bushido-Akio's.

* * *

Chapter 4: Normalcy

At the Bushido-Akio house, Max walks downstairs for a while and as he walks around, he sees Hachiko at the breakfast table and he sits next to his brother and he said, "Hi."

"Hey, Max." Hachiko replied, eating his rice.

Soon enough, they see Mako walking in the kitchen, a little tired and exhausted and he said, "Morning, boys."

"Morning, dad." Hachiko and Max replied.

Mako started to fix some breakfast and as he was preparing them, he asked Max, "So...any training today, Max?"

"Yep. Po's gonna be the special volunteer with Jason today." Max replied.

"That's great, Max. Sounds like you're gonna have a great day." Mako said, with a smile.

Max nodded his head in jubilee and he picked up an apple and started eating it and before long, Samurai, Logan, Sage, Yow-Ni and Banzai came downstairs and as they got downstairs, Sage yawned loudly and his breath smelled like it had been through worse and Max said, "Have you heard of the term brush your teeth?"

"Have you heard of the term I don't give a..." Sage started, but got cut off by Mako.

"Enough, Sage!"

Sage looked at Mako for a second and he said, "I was gonna say rat's hat."

Mako didn't really believe that for one second because he knew what Sage was actually gonna say and said, "You know we do not tolerate cursing here."

"At least I wasn't the one that got beaten by a tiger." Yow-Ni said, snarkily.

Max turned to them in a serious look on his face and said, "Really? You just had to go there?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Yow-Ni said, with a smirk.

Mako clears his throat and he turned to Max first and said, "Now, Max...you do not need to defend me. I'm sure that what Tigress did was a mistake."

"A mistake that would've made you less of a man." Yow-Ni shot back.

Mako kept himself calm through all of this, but he looked at Yow-Ni with a very stern look on his face and said, "Keep it up and you'll be grounded for 3 months."

Yow-Ni was gonna argue with him, but Sage elbowed Yow-Ni to cool down the situation a little bit and Sage was heading to the living room, sat down on the couch and so did Yow-Ni and Mako asked them, "Are you two gonna find a job?"

"A job?!" asked Yow-Ni and Sage, in shock.

Sage scoffs at this and said, "You're not serious. Why should we have a job?"

"Besides, lazing around doing nothing and trying to find hot girls is considered a job...one that we don't have to pay." Yow-Ni said, proudly.

"You two are almost adults at some point and if I have to...I'll find ways to find a job for you two." Mako stated.

"Like that's gonna happen." Sage scoffs.

Yow-Ni rose up and he said, "Sage...pull my finger."

Sage pulled Yow-Ni's finger and almost immediately, he lets out a loud fart that made Sage laugh hysterically and he said, "Good one, dude! Pull mine too!"

Yow-Ni pulled Sage's finger and a huge fart escaped that's 10 times harder and Yow-Ni said, "Oh, yeah!"

Max smelt the stench of both wolves' farts and he said, "I think I suddenly lost my appetite."

* * *

Sage...he could never grow up, can he? Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Max: Ben Diskin**

**Voice of Hachiko: Rico Rodriguez**

**Voice of Mako: Kyle Hebert**

**Voice of Sage: T.J. Miller**

**Voice of Yow-Ni: Josh Keaton**


	5. A Visit with Max

And the masters come to see Max for the first time!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Visit with Max

Max was getting ready for his MMA session with Jason and we see Blackhawk coming downstairs and Max was the first person he saw and he said, "Morning, kiddo."

"Hey, Blackie." Max said, waving his hand.

Blackhawk comes all the way downstairs and grabs himself an apple and bites into it to get some energy for some serious training and he said to the cub, "I'm starting to wonder how you got so well-advanced with Jason."

"I'll never tell." Max said, chuckling.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Max walks over and answers the door and to his surprise, he saw Po, Kiba and Monkey standing there and he said 'hi' to all three of them and Max gave Kiba their signature handshake/bro-hug mixture and Kiba asked, "How are ya, little guy?"

"I'm okay." Max replied.

"We all just came to see if you're okay. Heading to MMA class?" asked Monkey.

"Mm-hmm. Me and Blackhawk are just waiting for Logan and Tae Kwan Do to come down so we can get ready." Max said.

"Cool. You know that Po's volunteering Jason today, right?" asked Monkey.

"Yep. I'm so excited for this!" Max exclaimed.

Po could share Max's enthusiasm in the same way as he's also looking forward to this too and maybe he can be a little bit of a mediator to help squash this rivalry between Tigress and Max and show that there's no competition whatsoever. He chuckled and said, "Me too, buddy. We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Me and Kiba came with him to give Po some support in this." Monkey stated.

Just then, Mako walks to the door and sees Monkey, Po and Kiba standing there and they said 'good morning' to him and Mako said good morning to them back and Mako asked, "What brings you by?"

"To check on Max and see how he's doing." Kiba answered.

"You know...with what happened with Tigress sometime ago, we were all worried for both of them. But our main concern is how Max is doing." Monkey answered.

"Well, thank you very much. He's doing fine. Although...he wants to talk to Tigress and maybe try to start over again." Mako said.

Kiba's ears perked up in surprise and asked, "Does he really?"

"Yep. He wants it settled as much as you guys do and I'm very proud of him for that." Mako added.

Kiba looks down on Max and he lets out a warm smile and he was actually amazed that Max would still have that willingness to still forgive Tigress after everything had occured and Monkey said, "I'm still surprised at how Max is used to all of these things."

"It's nothing new. I think for him...it's a symbolic term that entails giving forgiveness and compassion to others, even if they don't really deserve it." Mako stated.

"Kinda like his birth parents?" asked Kiba.

Po elbowed Kiba after that statement, thinking that Max might still be damaged by that memory, but surprisingly...Max said, "Yes, even my birth parents."

And that sent the shock factor to new heights after Max's response and they never expected Max to respond like this and Monkey said, "Now I'm speechless."

"Hey, are we going or what?"

They turned around and saw Logan and Tae Kwan Do standing there and Max said, "Yeah, we are."

Mako cleared his throat in response and he said, "Have a good day, boys."

* * *

Stay tuned to see how Po's day as a volunteer at the MMA class will be!

**Voice of Blackhawk: Ben Diskin**

**Voice of Logan: Rico Rodriguez**

**Voice of Tae Kwan Do: Josh Peck**


	6. Volunteering

Po's time volunteering with Max and Jason...let's see how that goes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Volunteering

At the MMA facility, Kiba, Po, Max, Monkey, Logan, Tae Kwan Do and Blackhawk entered in with such enthusiasm and excitement at the same time and soon enough, some of the students were in deep awe when they saw the Dragon Warrior making their way and Po couldn't help but let out a ltitle smile about this and he was deeply humbled by all of this happening and Blackhawk was a little curious as to how those kids look up to him.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior...welcome to my MMA facility. Such an honor to have you come in and volunteer for the day." Headmaster Wing said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's mine, sir." Po said, happily.

Headmaster Wing and other students bowed to the Dragon Warrior as well and Po bowed back as well and he said, "I'd like you to meet all of my students and all of my student teachers as well."

Everyone stood there and they said, in unison, "Hello, Dragon Warrior. Thank you for coming."

"Hello to you guys. And thank you." Po said, smiling.

"We just want to appreciate you taking time out of your day to volunteer here." Headmaster Wing stated.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Po said.

Later on, Po walked alongside Jason and Max as they went to their usual training spot and Po stood next to Jason as Max stood in front of both of them and Jason said, "Okay...for today, we're gonna tackle on how to take advantage of your opponent's weakness. Whatever weak spots they have; whether it's a person or something they own and you have to use that against him or her to fight them off with and defeat your opponent."

"And that's the most important thing; make sure the other guy know that you're kicking butt against has got a disadvantage and you get to take full advantage of his weaknesses." Po stated.

"That's right. Now...we'll use Po as a demonstration." Jason said.

"That's right...whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa. Me?" asked Po.

"Yep. We'll see if you can use those training tactics against Po and see what his weakness is." Jason stated.

Po steps into the mat and takes off his sandals and walks in front of Max and he's showing off his cockiness to pretend that he's got no weakness, yet Max immediately knew what Po's actual weakness is and he pulls out a small piece of candy and that seemed to stop Po in his tracks and he wanted a piece of that candy and here was Max's chance.

As Po tries to get his hands on the candy, Max immediately grabs ahold of his legs and flips him down hard on the mat, kicks him straight to the face and slams him against the wall and pins him down for the count and afterwards, Jason knelt down on both of them and he was surprised that Max actually knew Po's weakness.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Jason.

Suddenly, they hear Po's stomach growling and witness it jiggling when it growls and Jason nodded in understand and replied, "Glad I asked."

"Man...how much did you learn?" asked Po.

"From you, Jason...the Five." Max replied.

"See...you used food against the Dragon Warrior because you knew his weakness so perfectly and he lets his guard down and got defeated by a 10 year old." Jason added.

Po got himself up, dusted himself off and asked, "Is that supposed to be a teachable moment?"

"Pretty much." Jason replied.

* * *

The volunteering isn't quite over yet. But what did you guys think of Po's volunteer work? I had thought that it would be hilarious to have Max take full advantage on what he taught to use on Po. Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Headmaster Wing: Kevin Michael Richardson**

**Voice of Jason: Sean Astin**


	7. Volunteer Continues

And the volunteer continues...this time with Monkey around.

* * *

Chapter 7: Volunteer Continues

After an hour-long session with Max, Jason and Po, they headed towards the front part of the gym and they were noticing Monkey volunteering to teach a couple of the students how to do Monkey style and they were surprised at how good they've gotten by taking Monkey style that quickly and even Headmaster Wing is getting into it as well and it was like they were witnessing Monkey taking an initiative to teach the kids everything about Monkey style...almost as if he's the master for the day.

"You kids got your staffs?" asked Monkey.

All the kids got their own staffs and Monkey became highly enthusiastic about this and he said, "Awesome! Watch what I do."

Soon enough, Monkey made a couple of moves with his staff and showcased his skills and amazing usage of his staff and did some tricks by twisting, swinging and how to attack your opponent with it and almost immediately, Monkey saw some amazing results coming from the kids and how they used the staff very properly that they got the hang of it very quickly.

Monkey brought in some kung-fu flavor into MMA as he kept on using his staff to do amazing tricks and all of the kids were in awe as Monkey did a flip and has his hand on one side of the staff, thus amazing all of the students and wishing they could do all of them.

"Kids, do not try this at home." Monkey added.

"Unless you're a pro."

Monkey gets down from the staff and notices Jason, Max and Po standing there and he said to them, "You guys came here to watch?"

"Yeah." Po replied.

Before long, Kiba volunteered a couple of kids who have some sort of lacking in confidence when it comes to trying something new and Kiba could easily relate to those kids because he used to be the exact same way and he's teaching them to gain confidence by just believing in themselves and not let anyone change them for who they are and uses kung-fu as an example for that particular notion.

"Each time I train, sometimes I feel like I can do anything. What it will do for you guys is to just be the best you can be. People tend to think it's about fighting, butt-kicking and saving China. Most of it is true for the most part, but it's excellence of self. Once you get to a point where you can do anything, then everything is possible." Kiba added.

"Does it really work?" asked one student.

"Of course it does. You know why? Because you guys are awesome in any way possible. If you put your minds into it, nobody can stop you." Kiba stated.

Those kinds of words spoke truth for the kids, though some of them don't even get it yet and Kiba could understand it and he said, "When you guys get older, you'll see what I mean."

Another hour has passed by and everyone is heading back home and Jason gave Max a fist bump and said, "You did awesome today, Maxie."

"You too." Max said, happily.

Blackhawk, Tae Kwan Do, Logan, Kiba, Po and Monkey were about to head out until Headmaster Wing comes towards the latter three and he said, "I really appreciate you taking the time to come and volunteer our students for today. It really means a lot."

"We just love to teach young students what we know." Monkey added.

"And we hope that we've instilled a little confidence in them." Kiba spoke out.

Headmaster Wing agreed with that as well and he said, "You're all welcome anytime here."

"Thank you, sir." Monkey said, happily.

* * *

How awesome are they? Stick around because we're inching closer to focusing on Tigress.

**Voices of the students: Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Greg Cipes, Ben Diskin, Josh Keaton, Ava Arces, Danny Cooksey**


	8. Don't Wanna Deal With This

And now...we focus on Max patching things up with Tigress...trying to anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8: Don't Wanna Deal with This

The next day, Max and Mako walked towards the Jade Palace steps and Max was a little nervous about coming in, but he hopes that he can close this rivalry chapter down and just try to be friends for once and by the time they got to the top, they see only Master Kaizer standing there and Mako said, "Hello, Kaizer."

"Hello to you, Mako. You too, Max." Kaizer added.

"How are things in the kung-fu mastery business for you?" asked Mako.

"It's fine. What brings you by?" asked Kaizer.

Mako clears his throat and he replied, "Me and Max thought it would be a good idea if Max could just talk with Tigress, alone. Maybe straighten some issues that have never been straightened last time."

"Now's not a good time. You see...Tigress doesn't really wanna see anyone right now." Kaizer stated.

"Now is the best time. I believe that Max will at least try to talk some sense into Tigress." Mako added.

"Sir...after what happened last time, you nearly got your eye taken out by her." Kaizer responded, with his arms crossed.

"But I'm not gonna be in the same room as her. Max will. All I'm gonna do is just watch and I'm still not mad at her for punching me in the eye. I know that it was all just an accident." Mako responded.

Kaizer was still reluctant by this, but is still amazed that how Mako could forgive so quickly and easily and still thinks that him being punched in the eye by Tigress is considered an accident and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I'll let her know."

"Thanks, Kaizer." Max said, smiling.

With that, Kaizer walked back in the palace and as he made his way, he immediately saw Tigress coming out of there and he came close to her and he said, "Tigress...we got visitors for you."

"Who wants to see me?" asked Tigress.

"Maximus."

The name started to drop and Tigress froze for a second after hearing Max's name come up and it was like an explosion has erupted in her mind and the memories started flooding back on the time that she nearly killed Max out of her anger, punching Mako in the face and also treating Max with so much cruelty and underestimating him every single time and through every attempt...was all because of jealousy and envy of the cub.

Kaizer could tell that she's still not over what had happened and Tigress immediately said, "Tell them I don't want to see them."

"Max only wants to see you. He wants to talk to you about something." Kaizer added.

"Kaizer...I can't deal with this now. I don't want to see or talk to Max." Tigress said, getting increasingly frustrated.

But they were totally unaware that Max had snuck into the Hall of Heroes anyway and he tiptoed his way towards the barracks already and as he kept walking, Kaizer made his way outside to talk with Mako and as he opened the door, he noticed that Max was missing and he looked at Mako and asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He already made his way over." Mako replied.

* * *

Where'd Max go? You'll have to see!

**Voice of Kaizer: Dante Basco**


	9. Trying to Start Fresh

And here's Max...in his first attempt to solve things alone. How will that go?

* * *

Chapter 9: Try to Start Fresh

Max went across the barracks to find Tigress and hopefully talk to her and tell her that he still forgives her for what happened a few months ago and while he was walking by, he started feeling a little nervous as to how she might react when she sees him because it has been a while since they've last seen each other since she last stepped foot in the Bushido-Akio's place and he's hoping that this time...it'll be in person.

By the time Max made it to Tigress' room, he stood near the doorway and sat down on the floor, waiting for her to come by and actually talk with her and maybe have an opportunity to train with her, if she wants to. Suddenly, his ears perked up the minute he heard footsteps coming in and as he turns around, he stood up and in comes Tigress walking by.

When the tiger master saw Max standing there, she was very frightened, but remained stoic through it and she came over towards him and he said, "Hi, Tigress."

"Hello, Maximus." Tigress replied.

"How've you been?" asked Max.

"Fine. Yourself?" asked Tigress.

"The same." Max responded.

Awkward silences were given between the two of them and Tigress could feel the guilt creeping in her again and Max said, "We kinda left everything unresolved last time we saw each other. I'm sorry if things didn't turn out that way."

"No, no, no, no. It's all right. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go." Tigress stated.

Max seemed a little confused by this and he said, "But...I just got here."

"Listen, Max...as much as you want to make this right for both of us, I don't think you should be anywhere near me. I'm a threat to you." Tigress added.

"I disagree with that. You're not a threat to me. I know you didn't mean to punch my dad in the face. It was all just an honest mistake." Max added.

Tigress didn't really want to hurt Max, but there was a huge tendency that her envious jealousy was rising up and she tried to keep herself calm as possible and she said, "Max...can you please leave? I don't wanna hurt you again."

"And you're not gonna. But we have to end this rivalry now." Max added.

"Max...please just leave me alone." Tigress said, before going to her room.

As soon as Tigress closed the door, Max stood there in disbelief that she actually shut him out and he lets out a slight sigh, but he's not one to let it deter him and he said, "Okay...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You can train me if you want."

There was no response yet and Max kinda took that as a she'll think about it and he said, "Okay, bye."

He walks out of there and as he was gone, Tigress sat on the floor with her head on the other side of the door and she was still surprised that Max is still kind towards her even after when she nearly killed him and it made her feel guilter and guilter by the minute and she felt like she didn't deserve each and every single ounce of forgiveness.

* * *

It's kinda inspired by 'Frozen', only Tigress doesn't have ice powers. Anyway, you get the idea. It's not gonna be the last you'll see of these two. Stay tuned!


	10. Another Setback

And another setback has set in, but that will never stop Max at all.

* * *

Chapter 10: Another Setback

Max made his way back to find his dad and all of a sudden, he was face to face with Kaizer and he looks up and saw him standing there and he said, "Hey, Kaizer."

"You were talking to Tigress, weren't you?" asked Kaizer, his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Max replied.

Kaizer sighed heavily at this and he figured that Max was gonna do whatever it takes to help her out, even if it meant sneaking past him to try to talk with her and he said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know." Max added.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you back to your dad." Kaizer said.

Max stayed close to Kaizer as they walked out of the barracks and made their way to the Hall of Heroes and Kaizer asked, "So...why did you want to talk to her? I told you that she doesn't want to see anyone."

"Just to let her know that I'm not mad at her or anything and that we can start fresh. So far...that was a setback, but I'm not giving up." Max answered.

"You don't let anything stop you, don'y you?" asked Kaizer.

"Nope. Wouldn't you finish a task you didn't accomplish yet?" asked Max.

Soon enough, that question seemed to speak to Kaizer for some reason because he does feel like there's a lot of tasks that he has yet to accomplish himself and he did have a good point there and just agreed with that and Kaizer asked, "Why are you wise when you're too young?"

"I'm never too young to be wise." Max stated.

"Touche." Kaizer stated.

Before long, they finally found Mako standing there and when Max got back with his panda father, Mako asked, "How'd it go?"

"A little setback, but it's okay. I'm not giving up." Max replied.

Mako nodded his head in agreement and Kaizer looked at Mako for a second and said, "I still don't understand how Max is always like this."

"To tell you the truth...neither do I. But I guess he looks at life in a very different way." Mako answered.

Both of them left the palace and Kaizer was left standing there, looking awestruck and blown away by this and he thought to himself, 'Max is very remarkable.'

* * *

Even in a setback, Max and Mako can always see a bright spot. I'm sure this won't be the last. Stay tuned!


	11. Tigress' Nightmare

Nightmare sequence! Imagine this in a 2D dream/nightmare sequence in your head. And this depicts what would've happened if Tigress actually followed through with killing Max and gets haunted by it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Tigress' Nightmare

That night, Tigress was sleeping in her room and for some reason, she kept tossing and turning in her sleep and it was like Max was constantly on her mind every single time and she keeps reverting back to what happened that day when she lost her temper and sanity as she attacked him and she keeps hearing Max screaming in tormented pain while she beaten him mercilessly that day at the Jade Palace rooftop.

The more she thought about it, the more guilter she had become and just wondered what would've happened if it would've went on and that would've been a total different twist on things if she had actually killed him because of her own selfish jealousy towards the cub.

_"Tigress! Stop! Please stop!" Max screamed, echoing in her mind._

_Nightmare_

_The lightning flashed on the rooftop of the Jade Palace and Max looked completely frightened while Tigress was seething mad and ready to kill and attack the cub and she got her claws out for the kill and she said, "This is what you'll get for stealing my family away from me and for defending that beastly dragon!"_

_"He's not dangerous! He's my best friend!" Max exclaimed_

_"That monster will destroy the Valley of Peace and it will all be your fault! Everything you've ever done is your fault! I've been ignored for too long and I'm NOT gonna let anyone like you stand in my way!" Tigress shouted._

_Before long, Tigress charges at Max and everytime lightning flashes, Max screamed so loud while getting mauled, scratched, clawed and completely battered Max and a lot of blood have splattered all over him and he was so weak that he could barely move, but Tigress was not done with him yet._

_Tigress growled at him and roared her face off and she quickly charged at him and grabbed him and slammed his entire body down towards the roof and she did the unthinkable..._

_She charged at Max again and killed him in cold blood with her claws and stabbed him straight in the stomach and Max reacted with a simple gasp and breathless and Tigress kept digging her claws through Max's stomach for the longest time until he finally fell down on the ground and from the minute Tigress saw what she had done, she realized that she actually killed an innocent cub._

_What she didn't know was that the entire village witnessed what she had done and it was very clear that everyone saw Master Tigress for who she really was...a monster._

_"You killed a tiger cub!"_

_"What kind of a kung-fu master are you?!"_

_"You're not a protector! You're a monster!"_

_Tigress could see that everyone has turned against her and those voices surrounding her are starting to scare her straight and she backed away and ran away from them in deep shame and as she was running, many people from the orphanage popped out of nowhere and called her monster millions of times and every single fear that she had came true._

_"Leave me alone!" Tigress shouted._

_Soon enough, all the kids from the orphanage surrounded her and cornered her and they kept calling her a monster until..._

Reality

Tigress woke up screaming in terror and she panted heavily and realized that it was all just a nightmare...but it definitely impacted her and wondered what would've happened if she had actually killed Max and at that point, she laid back down in her bed and said to herself, "I'll never let this go. Not now, not ever."

* * *

You can tell that Tigress is deeply ashamed of what she has done to Max, even though it was a nightmare. Stay tuned for more!

**Voices of the villagers: Jeff Bennett, Steve Blum, Kevin Michael Richardson, Lucy Liu**


	12. Second Chance

And Max gets a chance to actually train with Tigress...let's see how that goes.

* * *

Chapter 12: Second Chance

By the next morning, Max, Samurai, Phoenix and Arizona made their way to the Jade Palace and Max is hoping that he can try again and do his part to start fresh with Tigress and to show that all is really forgiven and although Max is confident that he'll go along with it, Samurai and Phoenix are a little reluctant about going through this, fearing that it'll all go down south. Phoenix looked at Max and asked, "You sure you wanna go through this?"

"I'm positive. I mean...she just needed time to think it over and maybe she'll be better today. I mean, it'll all blow over." Max replied.

"How can you be sure about that?" asked Samurai.

"Well...you never really know and you're never really sure. You just have to go with your gut instincts." Max answered.

Arizona was slightly impressed with Max's answer and he said, "Spoken like a wise future warrior."

"No, more like a little buddist." Phoenix stated.

Max sighed and shook his head at those two choices and he looked at both of them and said, "Let's just focus on this."

By the time they had made it up the steps, they saw Master Shifu standing there and they weren't sure if they were surprised or if something has happened with Tigress and Phoenix said, "Morning, Shifu."

"Good morning, boys. What brings you all here?" asked Shifu.

"Well, Max wanted to talk to Tigress and see how she's doing and maybe train with her for a while." Arizona replied.

That response started to surprise Shifu because normally, that would never be allowed because of Tigress' fury and complete impatience with him and would be better suited with someone like Po or some of the Five or the Hazards to train him instead...so to hear that Max wants to train with Tigress was just something he could never fully expect to hear from Max. Shifu cleared his throat and asked, "Are you quite certain?"

"Yes, sir." Max replied.

Shifu was still overwhelmed with shock that Max has made that request and he said, "I'll see what I can do."

Before long, Shifu lead them to the training hall and by the time he opened the door, he could see the rest of the students hard at work, training their hearts out and as they were training, they noticed Max standing there and all of them greeted him...except for Tigress, who didn't seem to pay him any mind at all and Shifu said, "Students, Max is gonna train with Tigress today."

All of their reactions provoked shock and disbelief that he's willing to train with Tigress for the day and no one was more shocked than Tigress herself and she didn't expect that to happen, plus with what she almost did to him still looming in her mind, it was definitely gonna be a difficult day for her. Some of them protested this, but Shifu told them, "Max has already made up his mind. Let's just see how it goes for today."

Max walks towards a very anxious Tigress and he's willing to put all of the issues to the side and just focus on training and Tigress was super reluctant to go along with it, but didn't say anything and just went with it and all the others could do is just stand and watch...in case things get a little too out of control between the two of them.

Minutes went by and the training has begun and Max has been following every single order Tigress has done and with one sprring match, it was to see how much Max has gotten and in Tigress' eyes, he has gotten better...far more better than she had expected or anticipated. She's gotten a little impressed with his progression and one-by-one, he's gotten a lot better.

Most of the others couldn't help but feel relieved that there's no single amount of arguments between the two and Po was a little confident that this will keep going and he said, "I gotta say, this isn't half bad."

"Keep your fingers crossed." Phoenix added.

Finally, the two went in together for a little sparring match and Tigress has sparred with Max to see how he's gotten and both of them sparred with each other and it's like their skilled are very evenly matched without any margins or errors whatsoever and Max has gotten to the advanced level, which concerned Tigress because no one except for her is very advanced in kung-fu skills.

But there was no time for thinking as she went forward to sparring Max, Max slid underneath her legs and sparred her to the ultimate limit and soon enough, Max did a backflip/punch kick towards Tigress and landed to the wall and she laid there for a quick second. Max panted heavily at this and he walked towards her and took out his hand and asked, "Need a hand?"

The fact that Max even lent her a hand after a loss didn't sit so well with Tigress and she took that very personally and she immediately got herself up and she got very angry at Max and that was something that everyone is fearing right now and Max gulps hard and said, "Don't tell me...you want to beat me up again, don't you?"

Then, that question came closer to her mind and she had had it and lapsed back to her normal furious self and she said, "What do you think?! When I get my hands on you, I swear I am so gonna ki..."

Then, she paused herself and reverted back to what had happened a few months ago when she last confronted him that ended up in half bloodshed and she feared that she was gonna lose it again and she's already lost some respect from the villagers already and she looked at the others and they were completely concerned for both tigers and Tigress dropped her shoulders and grunts in frustration and said, "We're done here."

"Was it something I did?" asked Max.

"No, it wasn't something you did." Tigress said, gritting her teeth.

"Are you scared me of me?" asked Max, a little concerned.

"That's enough, Max." Tigress said, boiling up.

Max felt like she's hiding something and wants to know what's wrong with her and why the sudden change and he said, "Listen, if it's about what happened a few months ago, I forgive you for that. But for the past month, we haven't even seen each other and I'm trying to see why aren't you coming to my house."

"Max...please stop." Tigress said, getting tensed up.

"Tigress, I'm not gonna stop until we really resolve this issue. Just why are you so afraid of me?!" Max asked.

"I said that's enough!" Tigress screamed.

And then...she did the unthinkable...she clawed him straight to the face and that caused Max to yowl in pain and after that, Tigress saw drips of blood coming out of his face and parts of his nose and when Max faced her, that's when the terror sinks in that she clawed him straight to the face and it was like she relapsed back to her angry habits again and she couldn't believe what she had done.

She backed away once again and just left the Training Hall in fear and shame and after that, nobody even said a word while Max walked over to them and stood on Arizona's side and Samurai said, "I knew that wasn't gonna last."

* * *

Lapsing back into Tigress' fury...and lost her temper in the process again. Sounds like Samurai and Phoenix will get to the bottom of this! Stick around!

**Voice of Samurai: Josh Peck**

**Voice of Arizona: Nick Roye**

**Voice of Phoenix: Nolan North**


	13. Tigress vs The Villagers

And just when you thought that the villagers calling her out was her nightmare, it becomes a reality.

* * *

Chapter 13: Tigress vs. Villagers

After that fiasco, Tigress thought it would be best to just take a walk across the village to keep her mind occupied and forget about the whole thing and cool down and as she walks across the valley, she couldn't help but notice everyone staring at her in complete disapproval and fear and hear a lot of people whispering about her and she could tell that this was not gonna be easy to walk through it all.

Most that were standing in her path immediately left when she made her way over and it was like the effects of what had occured a few months ago was all anyone could ever talk about because they couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that she had almost killed Max and that they still remember it like it was just yesterday.

"What's she doing walking around here?"

"Looking for trouble, I bet."

"You know, I heard that she nearly killed that little white tiger cub and tried to send him to a grave because of her own personal jealousy."

"She shouldn't have been a warrior in the first place."

"How do you kill a young cub who doesn't deserve that?"

The whispers have increased her guilt and completely sabotaged her reputation as a kung-fu master because she couldn't keep her bitter jealousy and resentment to herself and she had paid the price for it...a price that she refused to pay. She tried to make it look like nothing's wrong and that it'll all blow over, but it wasn't enough to stop the whispers all around.

As she kept walking, everyone kept staring at her that way and walked past her with their heads up in the air and turning away from her and that made her feel like she's never gonna be forgiven and/or worthy of their apologies and that's when she realized that because she had nearly killed Max, they've all turned against her.

This one particular citizen walked up to her and she said, "You out here to take another child's life?"

Tigress took that as a direct personal insult and she asked, "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't even be a warrior if that's how you treat young children like that." the citizen said, very bluntly.

She walked off in pure disgust, leaving a very perplexed Tigress standing there and she couldn't imagine things getting much more worse...but little did she know that things were about to get worse. A couple of kids were running from her because they're afraid that she'll pummel them to death because of her anger and as Tigress walked past every citizen, all they could do is stare at her with those disapproval angry looks and half of them shielded their kids away from her.

She walked faster and faster, but nothing could keep the glares away from her and she ran as fast as she could to avoid those glares and ran back to the palace steps and she panted heavily and couldn't believe that the entire village is turning against her because of what she did to Max and that's something that she'll carry over probably the rest of her life.

* * *

And Tigress' nightmare somewhat comes true. But there's more trouble around the corner and her targets to take her anger out on; Samurai and Phoenix and guess who's she's blaming...again: Max.


	14. Tending to Max

And then we focus on what had just happened between Tigress and Max.

* * *

Chapter 14: Tending to Max

Meanwhile, Layla and Hope were busy cleaning up a few wounds Tigress gave him and she wiped his face with a clean, wet rag and she looked at Max and sees parts of the scars were not bleeding anymore and she said, "I am so sorry that this happened."

"No...you don't have to apologize. I probably should've let her win." Max responded.

Hope placed his paw on Max's shoulder and said, "Don't say it's your fault. You didn't expect that to happen."

Max nodded his head at that and he's still not udnerstanding why it turned out like this, but he does know that there was something going on in her mind that she can't quite control or function when he's around and she asked, "Do you think Tigress is still angry with me?"

"No. She's not angry with you. She's...scared of you." Hope replied.

Layla glared at Hope for putting that comment out there and ended with a low growl and Hope puts his paws in the air and said, "Sorry."

"Scared of me? How?" asked Max.

Layla was about to say something, but Viper slithered her way in and explained to him, "Because of what had happened between you a few months ago...you know, when you defended Blaze. She can't get over what happened then and for punching Mako in the face."

Max blinked his eyes a few times and remembered what had occurred and he said, "Most of those are a blur to me. I thought we've gotten over that."

"Tigress hasn't. Each time she sees you around or when you visit us, she's been avoiding you because she felt like you're still angry at her for what she did." Viper added.

"Of course I'm not angry. Why would I be?" asked Max.

Layla could see that Max made some very good points on that and it has been a while since the two even seen each other to try to resolve their problems, most of which left unsuccessfully because of Tigress' jealousy and bitter resentment and even after what had happened, she can't even face him or apologize without something holding her back.

"Because you have a good, pure heart. I wish everyone in the whole world could be like you." Hope stated.

"I agree." Viper responded.

Max nodded his head at that and Layla said, "So...what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna try my best to help Tigress out." Max answered.

"Uh...shouldn't that be left to your dad?" Hope asked.

Max did think about this and realized that the first attempts to help Tigress out failed because she was putting out too many excuses on not facing the problem and he said, "I'll ask him."

* * *

Think it'll help? Stay tuned as we see the confrontation between Samurai, Phoenix and Tigress!


	15. Confronting the Issue

Samurai and Phoenix wants answers from Tigress as to why she acted like that towards him, even when she promised herself not to...and they got a lot more answers than they had bargained for.

* * *

Chapter 15: Confronting the Issue

Meanwhile, Tigress made her way to the Peach Tree to try to make sense out of this whole thing, but she found herself face-to-face with Shifu, Phoenix and Samurai and the three of them looked very steamed and Tigress couldn't see what was going on and she asked, "May I help you?"

"Just one question; why did you claw Max?" asked Phoenix, folding his arms.

Suddenly, it was like something has pulled out of nowhere that they know what she had done to Max right in front of them and she tried to put aside those guilty feelings she had and remained as stone-faced as possible and she said, "He was asking for it."

That shocked Samurai to hear that straight from Tigress' mouth as if she's blaming him for what just happened back there and asked, "How was he asking for it?!"

"It's his fault! I shouldn't have lost to him!" Tigress shouted.

"Are you serious?" Phoenix asked, in disbelief.

"Dead serious! Besides, he deserved it after I lost to him!" Tigress exclaimed, with her arms crossed.

Shifu's eyes twitched after hearing that she's blaming Max for her outburst today and he was deeply appalled by that accusation and he said, "What did he do to deserve it, Tigress? It was your actions that caused Max to have his face clawed!"

"I'm not taking the blame here! I'm the victim of his presence!" Tigress shouted.

Samurai got really heated by this and he could not understand why Max was victimizing Tigress all for winning a sparring session and he asked, "How are you the victim?!"

"Just...just by being himself! I don't see why you're taking his side, anyway!" Tigress spat out.

"We're not taking sides here. We just want to know why are you so angry at Max and why you clawed him! That wasn't right and you know that wasn't right!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Hhow are you to tell me what's right or not?" Tigress asked, getting in Phoenix's face.

"That's quite enough!" Shifu shouted, intervening between the two of them.

Shifu was at his wit's end about arguing about Max and he turned to Tigress and said, "It doesn't matter who's side they're on. Tigress, your behavior in front of Max was unacceptable and I believe you owe him an apology! And don't back down from what you did! When will you learn to take responsibility for your actions?!"

"It's your fault, Shifu!" Tigress spat out.

"My-my fault?! How is this my fault?!" Shifu asked, flabbergasted.

"You made me like this! You turned me into a hardcore, cold-hearted monster that always gets angry over everything! All my life, I've wanted to make you proud of me and I never received that from you and because of you, I am like this! Everything I learned...I learned from you! I always believed that this is how a master should be!" Tigress shouted.

"And I've made that mistake! I'll admit that, but don't put this on me!" Shifu shouted back.

"Then, don't put the blame on me for what I did to Max! I wish that little brat was dead!" Tigress screamed.

Hearing that sent a huge amount of shockwaves towards Samurai and Phoenix once they heard the words that came out of her mouth that she wished death on Max and that really sent Samurai a little over the edge and that was something he did not take lightly and said, "Take...that...back."

"Never." Tigress growled.

"TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU WENT TOO DAMN FAR!" Samurai shouted, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Sam...Sam...chill, man." Phoenix said, calming him down.

Samurai was still angry with Tigress with that death wish placed on Max and he glared at her for a second and said, "You can't say things about my tiger brother like that. Do you not recall what you almost did to him a few months ago?!"

Shifu thought it was best to handle this situation and he turned to Samurai and Phoenix and asked, "Do you mind if we handle this by ourselves?"

"Of course. Come on, Sam. Let's go find Max." Phoenix said.

As soon as they left, Shifu turned to Tigress for a second and he asked, "What has gotten into you?! A warrior cannot act like this...especially on this current conduct!"

"I just wanted everything to go back to where it was before...before Max even came into our lives!" Tigress shouted.

"Tigress, we can't expect everything to go back to the way it was. Things change and how you react to those changes determine if you can adapt and from what I see, you're not accepting it and you're acting like a spoiled child!" Shifu shouted.

"I am not a child!" Tigress roared.

"I would've expected that childish behavior from the Dragon Warrior, but not from you." Shifu stated.

"You know, instead of having so much hatred and jealousy towards Max, you ought to be respectful to him because he is a young cub! And swallow each and every ounce of warrior pride in you and apologize to Max!" Shifu shouted.

"Why should I even apologize?! He should be the one apologizing for ruining our lives!" Tigress shouted.

Shifu felt like he was getting nowhere with this and with a hint of frustration, he lets out an excruciating sigh and said, "That's it. I'm done. If you wanna wallow around your selfish pride, go right ahead! But don't expect me to watch because those with pride...will have their downfall."

As soon as Shifu left, Tigress couldn't help but wodner what that actually meant, but she shook it off and just headed straight to the training hall to take her frustrations out on the training equipment.

* * *

Man...you can tell the tension brewed between all four of them and it was dramatic on the realest level. Stay tuned for more!


	16. Asking Mako

And Mako finds out what had happened with the confrontation between Max and Tigress...

* * *

Chapter 16: Asking Mako

Minutes later, Samurai, Phoenix, Arizona and Max made their way back home and Arizona took a deep sigh after looking at Max's clawed face and he said, "I'm sorry that this happened, buddy."

"Don't worry about it. None of us expected it anyway." Max replied.

Samurai sighed heavily at this and he turned to Max and said, "I don't think Tigress is truly sorry about what she did to you today. She didn't even come and apologize to you. That's really messed up."

"And the worst thing...how do we explain this to dad?" asked Phoenix.

"Explain what to dad?"

Sure enough, they saw their dad standing on the fence and it was like an explosion coming out their minds the minute he looked at them and they were really nervous as to what they just said and Samurai said, "Explain that...we're just in time for dinner."

"Dinner doesn't start until tonight." Mako said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...then we must've gotten there early." Phoenix said, chuckling nervously.

Mako noticed that there were covering Max's face for something he stepped in to get a closer look at what they're hiding and he got in front of the boys and asked Max to come here and when he obliged, he was stunned to see the claw marks on his face and his jaw dropped to the ground and asked, "What happened?"

"Tigress clawed him." Arizona replied.

That pretty much stunned Mako to know that it was Tigress' work and he wasn't so surprised that it was her doing and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "What did she do?"

"Well...Max was training with her and we thought that it would be enough to prove that they're cool with each other, but Tigress lost the sparring match and as a result, she yelled at him and clawed him in the face out of frustration." Samurai said.

"We were trying to get an answer as to why she would do that, but she said that she wished death on him." Phoenix said.

Arizona's jaw was dropped and he couldn't believe that Tigress would say those kinds of things to him despite not being there to witness it and he said, "I gotta keep an eye on you more."

"I think we all should keep an eye on her." Samurai added.

Mako sighed heavily at this and he said to Max, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, buddy."

"It's okay, dad. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Max stated.

Mako smiled at this and rubs his shoulder for that and he replied, "Thanks."

"Dad...do you think you can talk to Tigress? Maybe help her out by ending this rivalry again?" asked Max.

Mako didn't even give it a second thought and he said, "I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

Mako's gonna talk to Tigress soon! What's it gonna be like? You'll have to find out!


	17. Baby Cub Time

Now we witness Jacob, Luke and Noah sleeping together and it's a sweet innocent moment.

* * *

Chapter 17: Baby Cub Time

At the Bushido-Akio house, we seek Luke and Noah napping with Jacob and all three canines were sleeping towards each other in Arizona and Sierra's bed where Jacob was curled in between Luke and Noah was sleeping on top of Luke's back and the sight of them sleeping together was like there's a strong bond between them and it was like they're not leaving each other's side at all.

Soon enough, Musaki walks upstairs after a long day at work and at blacksmith apprenticeship training and he needed to sit down and unwind for a while and maybe take a power nap, but he has to check on his adopted sons as well and it didn't take him that long until he walked into Arizona's room to find the two of them napping with Jacob and that took him by surprise to see the cutest thing he's ever seen and he lets out a smile as he looked at the both of them and gently rubbed both Luke and Noah's heads and let them go off to sleep.

He walks out of the room, but not before taking one last look at the three together and he just couldn't resist looking at them in the most cutest moment between his adopted sons and their cousin and it was like an innocent time for them.

He heard footsteps coming up the steps and saw Arizona and Sierra coming in and he motioned them to come over and once the two walked up to the room, they did see their son and Musaki's adopted sons sleeping together, cuddling alongside each other and both wolves were smiling at the sight of them and Arizona smiled at this and he silently closed the door and all three of them headed to Musaki's room for a while.

"You guys just got home?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. I just wanted to wish Arizona good luck on his new job he's got; volunteering kids." Sierra added.

Musaki was very surprised by this and he looked at Arizona and said, "Oh, really? That's awesome, man!"

"Yeah, it's always been something I've wanted to do ever since I got locked up a Dai Ling's prison. I promised myself that if I ever got out, I would help every kid out to reach their fullest potential. I can do that and also help out at a blacksmith place." Arizona replied.

"Cool! Looks like we're on the same field." Musaki said, excitedly.

"Mm-hmm. It's what I needed to provide for my family." Arizona added.

Musaki could understand with the reason and he said, "We could actually start up our own blacksmith business together."

"That'd be cool. Hopefully, we won't squabble about money." Arizona stated.

Sierra giggled in response to this and he said, "How about Arizona can become Musaki's personal sword-sharpener?"

"Yeah, that'd be so cool! You can actually sharpen my sword and my sais." Musaki retorted.

"I'll consider it." Arizona said, with a chuckle.

Musaki laid flat on his back and he takes off his sandals to stretch his toes a little bit and he said, "So tired right now...between work, apprenticeship and my sons...do you think I've overcommitted too much?"

"Not really. Summer been a really big help to Luke and Noah, though." Sierra stated.

"Yeah, she has. She's starting to become like a mom to them, you know? She feeds them, watches over them, make sure they're okay, changes their diapers, plays with them. We tag-team when it comes to Luke and Noah." Musaki added.

"Bet you two are gonna tag-team into something more?" asked Arizona, with a sly chuckle.

Musaki rolled his eyes in response and he said, "I think we need to take our time with that before we reach to the big step."

"That's not what I was thinking. Summer told me to tell you to spend the night at her house tonight." Sierra said.

Musaki rose his head up after that news and he was surprised that it came out so suddenly and he asked, "Did she really?"

"Yep." Sierra said.

Arizona widened his eyes at this and said, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Shut up, Zona...you're starting to act like Akashi." Musaki stated.

Arizona chuckled at that comparison and he said, "At least Akashi never asked for it."

"True that." Musaki said, with a laugh.

"We'll keep an eye on Luke and Noah for ya. You two have the time of your lives and let us know how it goes." Sierra said, smiling.

* * *

Wasn't that cute? Stick around for more!

**Voice of Sierra: Kelly Hu**


	18. Arranging a Visit

And this is where the beginning of the end of the rivalry will go down.

* * *

Chapter 18: Arranging a Visit

The next morning, Mako was heading his way to work, but he thought that it would be best to take a quick trip to the Jade Palace to regard the issue between Tigress and Max and that yesterday didn't really go quite as planned as Max would've liked to have and he walked across the steps to the palace and by the time he got there, he saw Po and Viper standing in front of the Hall of Heroes and he said, "Good morning."

Viper and Po turned around and bowed to Mako and said, "Good morning, Mako."

"Is Master Shifu here?" asked Mako.

"He'll in here in a few minutes, Mako." Viper answered.

Mako nodded his head in understanding and he said, "Can't stay long though. I have to head to work."

"All right. How's little Max doing?" asked Po.

"He's doing all right. I gotta say I was really puzzled when I saw the claw marks on Max's face. Probably upset, maybe." Mako answered.

Once Po and Viper noticed that Mako was talking about what had happened between Max and Tigress, he can tell that he was stunned and Po was nervous to hear that and he said, "I'm sure she didn't mean to claw him. Sometimes she doesn't take it too well when someone beats her in her own game."

"I see. Listen, can you tell Shifu that I will help Tigress and get to the bottom of this whole matter? I hope that I can finally put this rivalry to rest." Mako added.

Viper seemed a little skeptical about this idea and she asked, "You sure you want to help Tigress? Not that I don't believe you can, but when someone brings Max's name up, Tigress shuts down and doesn't want to talk about it."

"Whatever she does to me, I'll take it in stride. But I'm gonna be as firm and honest as I possibly can, even if she doesn't accept the truth." Mako added.

Po and Viper weren't quite sure about this because Tigress has been putting up walls around the whole thing lately because she cannot bring herself to control her jealousy and resentment towards Max, but if Mako is really serious about it and wants to help her in any way, they have no other choice but to allow Mako to do this, regardless of what she'll do to him.

"Guess we can't stop you." Po stated.

Mako nodded his head at this and he said, "I'll come over sometime this week. Don't forget to let Shifu know, okay?"

"We understand." Viper added.

* * *

Think Mako will succeed? You'll see soon and Mako gives some advice to Shifu about being a better father. Stay tuned!


	19. Father to Father Discussion

And Mako gives Shifu fatherly advice about being a good father and Shifu needs to hear it from Mako's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 19: Father-to-Father Discussion

After Mako left the palace, Po and Viper were completely unaware that Shifu had overheard this arrangement and he was a little surprised that there will be a no-holds barred kind of thing that he'll never back down when it comes to Tigress and as soon as Po and Viper walked back to the Hall of Heroes, Shifu walked down towards the steps to catch up with Mako and soon as he did, he clears his throat, which caught Mako's attention immediately and he turned around to see Shifu standing there and he said, "Good morning, Shifu."

"Morning, Mako." Shifu replied.

"I told Po and Viper to tell you about me helping Tigress and I'm hoping that I can help her out." Mako stated.

"I've overheard everything, Mako." Shifu stated.

Mako was surprised to realize that Shifu had overheard everything he mentioned and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything, Mako. I do have a sense of hearing everything, as you can tell." Shifu replied, lowering his ears.

"I was hoping we could discuss it." Mako added.

Shifu sighed heavily at this and he looked at Mako in the eye and said, "Listen...as much as I would accept your position, Tigress doesn't take very brutal honesty well. Sometimes, she wouldn't accept everything someone else would want to hear, even if it is the truth."

"I know. The truth hurts...but someone has to be very honest. As a father, you do have to be 100% honest to your kids and sometimes, you might not get the reaction you would want from them and they'd get mad and defend themselves from whatever you just said, but the truth is the truth. They might not understand it when they're young, but when they get older, they'll understand." Mako added.

"I understand. I'm just worried about how she'll take it." Shifu stated.

"I can handle it. I've handled my own kids with that same experience and this one will be no different. Those with pride will have their downfall soon and you don't want that for Tigress, don't you?" Mako asked.

It really made Shifu stop and think for a second and realize that Tigress' warrior pride has always been a source of many problems; both personally and professionally in terms of dealing with people and the world althogether and her attitude towards other people has gotten gradually worse and Shifu feels a lot of guilt for passing on that same cold attitude towards her and he wished that he would've given her all the love and support that a normal father would give to his own daughter, but the effects of Tai Lung completely placed his heart in bitterness and pride and he would deeply regret it if he didn't make it right this time.

He lets out a deep sigh and looked at Mako and said, "Come with me."

Minutes later, Shifu took Mako inside his room and as they both sat down on the floor, he said, "You're aware of Tai Lung, right?"

"Yeah. The same person that killed my brother and sister-in law 16 years ago." Mako replied, with a sigh.

"See, I took him in as my own son when he was a baby cub and I had gotten used to being a father and I taught him kung-fu and everything that went along with it. On the day that he was gonna be Dragon Warrior, Oogway made a premonition that there would be darkness in his heart and I was torn...between listening to my master or giving Tai Lung what he had worked so hard for. Evidently, I sided with Oogway and that caused Tai Lung to get angry and wreaked havoc on the entire town and when he came back, I had to stop this...but when I looked at that little boy I raised, how could I? In the end, Tai Lung was sent to prison after Oogway subdued him and I have never gotten over that ever since. I replaced love with bitterness and resentment. I had taken Tigress in prior to the events that occurred and she did excellent with her strength, but what I failed to provide was love, compassion and support. And I was glad that she never turned out like Tai Lung, but I couldn't bring myself to repair the mistakes that I had made on her. It's always been my fault that she is in her current state and that if there was anything I would've done to stop it, I would've. Now...there's nothing I can do about it and it's too late." Shifu explained.

Mako sat there a little motionless, but he could completely understand what it's like to struggle as a parent and coping with a loss of one child is like and he said, "I understand how you feel. As a father, you always ask yourself, 'Am I doing a good job as a father?' And to be honest, it's always been on the back of my mind like what if I fail one of my own children or if one turns out all right and the other one wouldn't. No one ever really knows. When I adopted my first child, I sometimes question myself if I'm ever gonna get this right and doubt myself at times because I'm always afraid of making mistakes. I'll admit that I have made my fair share of mistakes myself, but my father told me that there's no right or wrong answer, nor do you have to be a perfect parent. You just do the best you can for your child. The same applies for both my adopted kids and my biological kids and all you have to do is give them a little support, encouragement, have a little faith and hope that one day...they'll turn out well."

It was like a huge light bulb popped into Shifu's mind that those answers that Mako gave out really spoke to him and he was silent for a minute and lowered his head down in deep shame that he felt like he failed Tigress all those years as a father and treated her more like a student than a daughter, despite the fact that she is a student. But the one thing that stood out was Mako's saying, 'do the best you can for your child' was something Shifu had lacked over the years.

"Shifu...it's never too late. You know, time is very short and you have to enjoy the time you have with Tigress because someday, she might not be here anymore. Don't let fear or anything else hold you back from the love you have for your daughter. And it doesn't have to be kung-fu. It can be just as simple as normal father-daughter stuff. But you have to want to do it. Just show her how much you care, that you really love her." Mako stated.

"Do you think it's possible?" asked Shifu.

"I know it'll be possible. It just starts with you. Are you willing to do whatever you can for your daughter?" asked Mako.

Shifu was pretty nervous about that question, but he knew that there will be a time where Tigress may not be around anymore and he's willing to do whatever he can to make it worth it and with Mako's encouragement, it gave him the tools he'll need to repair his relationship with his daughter and he replied, "Yes."

Mako wanted to make sure he meant it and he pulls out his hand for a handshake and Shifu was intent to give one, but Mako quickly rose his hand away from Shifu and said, in a serious tone, "Don't shake my hand unless you mean it."

Shifu looked at Mako's serious face and he knew that he was gonna take his word for it and he lets out a deep exhale and shook Mako's hand with a firm, strong grip and that stands to reason that Shifu did mean it and Mako said, "All right then."

Mako stands up and Shifu said, "You have my permission to talk to Tigress."

"Thank you, Shifu." Mako said, before leaving the room.

As Mako left, Shifu felt like he's been giving a second chance and he hopes that he will not waste that second chance soon and the talk between the fathers really helped him to become a better father and a master at the same time. He just needs to find a balance and make sure that Tigress knows that he is truly proud of her.

* * *

From one adopted father to another...let's hope everything Mako tells Shifu will impact him.


	20. Noodle Lunch Break

From there...we focus now on Samurai and Kiba.

* * *

Chapter 20: Noodle Lunch break

That afternoon, Samurai was getting ready for his little lunch break when he saw his best friend, Kiba coming into the shop and he waved to him and told him to come over to join him for lunch. Kiba was deeply excited to have lunch with Samurai and Kiba took his order already and after that, both of them were ready to eat lunch together as they sat down on this one table and Samurai said, "So...how goes?"

"Pretty good, man. You?" asked Kiba.

Samurai lets out a deep sigh and replied, "I've been better. I'm just excited about lunch break."

"Hungry?" asked Kiba.

"That and because I've been taking orders, serving people food and things like that. But for the most part, it's cool." Samurai answered.

Kiba nodded his head at that as he ate his noodles and Samurai ate his as well and Kiba asked, "So...how are things at the Bushido-Akio place?"

"Same as always...crazy, chaotic but still cool. Musaki came back to our house at like 5:00 in the morning." Samurai replied.

"Where was he?" asked Kiba.

Samurai looked around to make sure no one was hearing and he lent Kiba's ear and whispered, "Spent the night with his girlfriend."

Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground as soon as he received that answer and he lets out a soundless gasp and whispered, "No..."

"Yeah." Samurai whispered.

"No...!" Kiba half-whispered.

"Yeah." Samurai half-whisped.

"No!"

"Yep. He did."

Kiba scoffed at this and he was in excited disbelief that Musaki actually spent the night with Summer and he asked, "You don't think he...?"

"I tried to ask, but Musaki told me it was none of my business. But I kinda saw a little stain on the front of his pants...so that tells me something." Samurai added.

"Okay...I think we should move on because I don't really think I want to lose my appetite." Kiba said, chowing down some food.

"Same here." Samurai added.

Couple of minutes later, Kiba was completely stuffed and he lets out a huge sigh and he said, "Man...I'm so full."

"Yeah, those three meals really makes your stomach fuller, don't they?" asked Samurai, looking at Kiba.

"Yep. I think I know what Po's weight feels like." Kiba said, panting.

Samurai agreed with that and he looked at Kiba for a second and asked, "So...how are things with you and Ligress?"

"Great." Kiba answered.

Samurai nodded at that and he said, "How'd you enjoy your noodle date last night, Ki?"

Kiba blushed all of a sudden and he was surprised that he referred it as a date and he said, "We're just friends. Nothing more."

"Not from what I saw last night when I served you guys. I can tell a noodle-muzzle glare when I see one. Trust me, on all the evenings I work at the noodle shops, the majority of it were couples when they eat noodles together and they fall in love; from having a string of noodles on their nose or face, eat one string of noodle and their nose or lips almost touch...I've seen it all." Samurai replied.

Kiba laughs nervously at this and he said, "Sam, Ligress like the bad boy types like Kaizer, Tamaki and and Ryo. I'm just a nerdy geek."

"Don't say things like that about yourself, Ki. You're awesome, smart, funny, laid-back and really friendly. Any girl would be insane not to have you as their boyfriend. I can tell that Ligress is the one for you. You just need to gain some confidence." Samurai added.

Kiba nodded at this and he responded, "I guess you're right."

"Yep. I am your best friend after all." Samurai said, with a smile.

"Same here." Kiba said, smiling.

* * *

Two best friends chatting like normal. Stick around for more!


	21. Getting the Message

And here's where Shifu already got the message.

* * *

Chapter 21: Getting the Message

Later that morning, Shifu was walking around the palace thinking things over and everything that Mako said about the challenges of fatherhood spoke to him directly and it's like he can never get this out of his head, but nevertheless...it stuck to him the most and he knew that everything Mako said was the truth and nothing else. Soon enough, he came across Po and Viper and he walked towards both of them and he said, "Hello, students."

"Hey, Shifu." Po said.

"Mako came over here and he wanted us to tell you that..."Viper began, but got cut off by Shifu.

"I just talked to Mako just this morning. He has my permission to talk to Tigress." Shifu replied.

Po and Viper were very surprised to hear this and they didn't expect that to happen, but since he had already talked to Mako, then that was no problem at all and Po said, "Great. Well...glad it worked out."

Viper nodded her head in agreement and she couldn't help but feel concerned about this and she said, "You certain that Mako can really do this? You know how Tigress is."

"Yes, I am aware of it. That is why I'm asking all of you to keep this hush-hush. Do not let Tigress know about it because this is really between him and Max." Shifu said, in a hushed tone.

Shifu glared at Po for a second because he knows for a fact that the panda is really bad at keeping secrets because he always ends up blabbing about certain stuff and Po stared at him very confused-like and asked, "What? I can keep a secret."

"Panda...you couldn't keep a secret more than an hour." Shifu said, with a glare.

Po felt deeply offended after hearing this and he said, "I can too keep a secret! I mean...no one knows about me walking around the palace in my underwear when you're gone."

Shifu and Viper's jaw dropped to the ground after hearing come out of Po's mouth and Shifu asked, "You did what when we were gone?!"

Then, the realization sets in that Po just blabbed about what he did and he froze for a second and he said, very innocently, "Nothing..."

"I rest my case." Shifu said, annoyed.

"Okay...that was just one secret! It's not like anyone else knows! Not even the time that you slept with your teddy bear!" Po blurted out.

Then, Po immediately covered his mouth and realized that he blabbed another secret and the teddy bear part completely provoked and aggravated the mess out of Shifu as he froze for a second and slowly turned to the panda in a very angry look like he just completely violated the ultimate secret code and Viper was surprised by this and asked, "You have a teddy bear, master?"

"I am a big mouth, aren't I?" asked Po, chuckling nervously.

"Run, panda." Shifu said, angrily.

* * *

Oh boy...leave it to Po to spill a secret. You can imagine what Shifu's gonna do to him. Stay tuned for more!


	22. Spreading the News to Max

So...Mako's got the okay from Shifu to talk to Tigress, but how will Max be okay with it?

* * *

Chapter 22: Spreading the News to Max

Later that afternoon, Max was sitting on the front porch watching people walk past the Bushido-Akio house and as he was sitting there, he saw Noah crawling out of the door and he was surprised to see him crawl without Musaki watching and soon enough, Noah nuzzled up to Max and Max patted him on the head a little bit and chuckled softly in response and he said, "Did you crawl?"

Noah nodded his head in response and laid towards Max's lap and took a little nap and Max could see that there's a unique bond that hasn't been shown, but Max deeply cares for his little cousin like everything else and he allowed Noah to take a nap for a while. Just then, Max sees Musaki walking back in the house and he was surprised when he saw Max and Noah together and he smiled at this and Musaki said, "Hey, Max."

Max looked up and sees Musaki standing there and he said, "Hey, Saki."

"How'd Noah get there?" asked Musaki.

"I kinda saw him crawling out of the door. Don't know why, but I think he's starting to become attached to me." Max replied.

Musaki was speechless for a while after hearing that answer and he asked, "He crawled?"

"Yep." Max answered.

"By himself?" asked Musaki.

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

"And I missed it? Well...actually I did see him crawl once." Musaki stated.

Max chuckled softly at this and he said, "You didn't really miss much."

Musaki nodded and he saw Noah sleeping and he thought it was just the cutest thing he's ever seen and he said, "I'll take it from here, Max."

Musaki picked up Noah while the silver fox cub was asleep and entered into the house and after that, Max sees Mako coming in the house and he said, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son. Left work a little early." Mako replied.

Mako then sits down on the steps with Max and already, Max could tell that there's something Mako wanted to ask him and he asked, "What's up, dad?"

"I just talked with Shifu this morning and I told him that I can talk to Master Tigress for you and put an end to this rivalry. I just wanted to see if you're okay with me talking to her." Mako stated.

It took Max a couple of seconds to figure out the real reason behind it and he looked at Mako in the eye and said, "Sure."

"Because you know, I'm gonna be as honest as I can be and sometimes...the truth really hurts, but regardless of what happens, I'll get to the heart of it." Mako stated.

"Of course, dad. I hope that we can finally put it to rest because I don't want it affect our family and our friendship with the masters. I don't wanna be the reason for Tigress' jealousy and resentment towards me because that'll be the one thing I'll never get over." Max added.

Mako placed his arm around Max and he said, "You won't, buddy. I'll make sure of it."

Max responded with a simple purr and hugged his father deeply and with that, both of them headed back to the house for a little snack together.

* * *

Max is definitely cool with that now. Stay tuned for more!


	23. Suffering from Scars

And we have another sequence where Max's words about forgiveness and happiness makes Tigress reach her boiling point.

* * *

Chapter 23: Suffering from Scars

Back at the Jade Palace, Tigress has kept herself in a deeper distance from everyone else because of the fact that she cannot come to grips with the fact that she has a problem when it comes to dealing with Max and her jealousy towards him and it's a huge loss of control and doesn't know how to handle it well and she would never wish anything like this to any other cub at all and she certainly would never wish it on Max, but her pride and jealousy kept her from listening to her heart.

As she sat there on her own room, she began looking at certain flashbacks on times when her jealousy got the best of her with regards to Max and how everyone else has been giving him so much attention and she fears that she might get ignored or forgotten, in which has spun out of control and lets those thoughts devour her very being and the only way to prevent those is to show aggression to everyone and everything.

Many of those flashbacks she saw were people being happy around Max, rooting for Max and Max accomplishing things that only adults can do and when she looks at those accomplishments that Max has done, she could only imagine what would've happened had she had witnessed it on her own and that she saw herself, looking veyr bitter and spiteful towards the cub and sees the green glow around her and that confirms that there's a very deeper jealousy spewing around the surface.

And when she saw herself with that jealousy feeling, she could really see what's going in her head...she wanted to end it all. She wanted to end Max's short life out of her petty jealousy and for gaining selfish purposes, just to have everything she had grown used to back to normal.

Next thing, she went forward with what would've happened if she had continued on hurting Max out of spiteful jealousy and looked at all the times at the training hall where she contstantly beaten, punched, kicked, clawed and injured Max during the training sessions they have had together and it's where she realized that she was more focused on taking her rageful jealousy out on a little cub instead of training for kung-fu. Tigress could see that doesn't like being underestimated by someone...especially a young cub like Max and that in her mind, he was gonna pay for that.

Soon enough, she was transported to a world on what would've happened if she actually caused a mass hysteria of pain if she had killed Max and imagined how would any of her comrades would say and of course...she knew that they would turn against her if she did that.

Just then, the sound of Max's voices kept ringing in her ears and it really got her under her skin the most with his positive attitude, easy forgiveness and many amounts of wisdom and it's like she can never feel any more guiltier about everything she had done to Max all this time.

_"Tigress, I don't blame you for being mad at me."_

_"It's okay, Tigress. I forgive you anyway."_

_"Everything's all forgiven."_

_"Why wouldn't I forgive you?"_

_"Because it's the right thing to do."_

_"What's good at being angry about something we have no control over?"_

_"I don't believe in revenge."_

_"It's not a matter of if I should or shouldn't. I just do."_

_"I believe in myself because I can."_

_"I don't hold grudges against anyone or anything. That wouldn't be fun."_

_"I've been through a lot, but it doesn't really mean that I'm affected by it. If I let it define me, I would be angry and miserable for the rest of my life and I don't want that."_

_"I'm stronger now because of what I've been through."_

_"I surround myself with my family and friends and they lift me up and I wanna do the same to others."_

A mish-mash of Max's voices circled around Tigress' head and it was like torture for her because he hates hearing the truth coming out of Max and his personality completely wore her down and all she wanted to do was just end it with a single blow, but with the events that had happened between the two of them in recent months, she realized that the more she thought of him, the more crazy insane she's gotten and that she will never recover causing the problem she made and could never forgive herself.

It all became too much and she can't take it anymore and as the voices grew louder and louder, it was also added by being called a 'monster' at the orphanage and it sent her off in a humongous tailspin and she covered her head and ears so she couldn't hear it, but it grew very louder than that and that was where she reached her emotional limit.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tigress screamed, at the top of her lungs.

She reactedsimply by just roaring louder and screaming louder than ever and it was so blood-curling, it could even scare the crap out of everyone at the Jade Palace and that scream lastly a lot louder and longer than ever and then she stopped. She panted heavily and it was like her heart was beating at a million miles per second and she found herself in her room, still in the same position she was in.

Suddenly, a knock on the door came by and when she stood up and opened the door, she saw a very worried and concerned Po coming by and he asked, "You okay, Ti?"

"I've been better, Po. Why?" asked Tigress, half stone-faced.

Po could tell that Tigress was still terrified and he replied, "I heard you scream and I just wanted to see if you're all right."

"I'm fine now, Po." Tigress added.

Po looked at her very unconvined-like and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Tigress replied, getting annoyed.

"Then, why'd you say 'get out of my head'?" asked Po.

Tigress could tell that Po won't stop asking her until she gets an answer from her and she blurted out, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, Ti." Po replied.

* * *

Next chapter...Mako is ready to talk with Tigress. Stay tuned!


	24. Ready for the Talk

This is it...this is a little sample of what's gonna happen that leads to Mako talking with Tigress.

* * *

Chapter 24: Ready for the Talk

A few days have gone by and Mako went on his way to the Jade Palace alongside Max by his side and Mako was more than determined to tell Tigress the full honest truth and he wasn't worried about how she'll take it as long as he's willing to put the rivalry between her and Max to rest and as they walked up the steps, Max was feeling a little nervous about this because he doesn't like to be in the middle when an argument ensues, but Mako assured him that everything will be fine.

By the time they reach the top of the palace, they see Shifu, Takami, Layla, Kiba, Ryo and Kaizer standing there and they stood in front of them and bowed to them and Mako said, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Mako." everyone replied.

"You're here for Tigress?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, sir. We're gonna resolve this rivalry once and for all because what had happened a few months ago was unfortunate, but we are never ones to hold a grudge. Know this...I'm gonna be as hard on Tigress as I can be, but I'm also gonna be honest and very truthful to this fact. So I'm not holding back." Mako answered.

Shifu could tell that Mako has meant every single word to say and if anyone can get through to Tigress, it could be Mako. Though it'll be very unlikely if he'll succeed, there's really no other choice left and Shifu said, "She's at the training hall."

"Thank you. While I talk with Tigress, I want you to keep an eye on Max for me." Mako stated.

Layla and Kiba were the ones to take Max in almost immediately and Kiba said, "You can count on us, Mr. Bushido-Akio. We love Max like crazy."

"We'll look out for him." Layla added.

Mako nods his head in response and he walked towards Max and he said, "Be good, Max."

"I will." Max replied.

With that, Mako walks towards the palace and heads straight for the training hall with no turning back and he knew that it was gonna be for Max and Tigress as well and as he walks towards the courtyard, he knew for a fact that this was gonna be the big time to tell it like it is and whatever the outcome, Mako will know that he's done the right thing to end this rivalry.

He walks towards the steps and opens the door and as he walks in there, he sees Tigress punching a dummy out of frustration and he stood there, waiting until she's finished...but that didn't seem to bode well because Tigress looked up and saw Mako standing there, looking very serious.

"What do you want?" asked Tigress.

"We need to talk. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Mako said, in a very serious tone.

* * *

Prepare to get ready for some drama! The talk with Mako and Tigress is coming!


	25. Calling Out the Truth

And here it is...the moment we've all been waiting for! Mako tells Tigress the truth about the rivalry between her and Max! How will it go down? You'll have to see it for yourself!

* * *

Chapter 25: Calling Out the Truth

Tigress turned to face Mako and judging by the look on his face that it's definitely serious and that's something Tigress dreaded more than anything and she asked, "About?"

"What happened between you and Max a few months ago." Mako answered.

She knew that that was gonna come in any second and she just lets out a scoff and said, "I really don't have time for this."

"There's a time and a place for everything, Tigress. So whatever else you have planned, it's gonna have to wait. At least until we really resolved things around here." Mako stated.

Tigress sighed impatiently at this as she folded her arms and she asked, "Is this gonna take long?"

"Yes, it is. Now listen...I'm only gonna say this once and only once. For the duration that I'm here, you're gonna listen to everything I have to say without any interruptions. And you definitely cannot talk your way out of this. Master Shifu has given me permission to talk to you about Max and I don't care how long it will take. We might be here for hours if needed to." Mako added.

Shock came through Tigress as she heard that this conversation would take hours and such and she lets out a growl and said, "You can't do that."

"Want me to ask Master Shifu?" asked Mako, almost challenging her in a way.

Tigress wanted to punch Mako in the face, but after what she did to him, she just held herself back and she hated that feeling of holding herself back and she replied, "No."

"Right. Now, let's have a seat." Mako added.

Tigress complied with what he said and just sat down while Mako stood up and he knew that he was gonna go hard this time and there's gonna be no question off-limits and nothing else and he just has to break through Tigress' inner wall and he's gonna be the driving force behind it. Mako turned to her and said, "You know, through the years that Max has been a part of our family, I could sense a huge sense of animosity growing with you when he's at the Jade Palace. And I don't understand that a warrior like yourself could hold such ill feelings towards my tiger son."

"It's really none of your business." Tigress sneered.

Mako turned to her and gave her the biggest stinkeye he's ever made and said, "Whatever makes you tick is your business. But when it involves Max, that makes it _**my **_business."

"You don't know the situation between me and Max." Tigress stated.

"I disagree. When it involves my son, I have to know everything about goes on between you has always told me everything that goes on between you and him; from beating him up while training, underestimating him from his accomplishing things because he's too young and small, getting angry at him over the simple things, choosing to be jealous at my son, instilling fear in him, wanting to cause harm to him and almost killing him?! You think I don't know what goes on between both of you?" Mako asked.

Tigress felt like this is getting nowhere and she stands up and exclaims, "That's enough! This conversation is over!"

Mako got in her face with a very deep, serious voice and said, "We've only just begun! Now SIT DOWN!"

"You are not my father!" Tigress shouted.

"I know I'm not! But do not argue with me! **JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A DAMN MINUTE!**" Mako shouted, twice as loud.

Once Tigress heard Mako's commands going louder, it was like she was gonna lose this battle and in defeat, she sat back down and Mako immediately simmered down and he said, "As I said, I'm not here to be mean and judgmental, but I'm gonna honest as I can. And I don't care if you get mad at me. You should be mad at yourself for trying to cause harm to Max; emotionally, mentally and physically. He's already been through a lot in his life and you can't cause more scars that he's gotten. It'll just make it worse for him."

"Why are you defending him?" asked Tigress.

"Because he's my son. That's my job." Mako answered.

Tigress sighed at this and she realized that Mako will not stop at anything until he deeps way down inside of her to find out the real reason why she's always so spiteful towards Max all the time and Mako said, "Let me ask you this question; why would you cause harm to Max? And let me point this out...no excuses. Period."

The fact that she can't come up with false excuses really made her more irritated because she knew that the truth was gonna come and that it's gonna hurt and Mako continued saying, "Believe me, it'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you. You got to suck it up. Now start talking and just answer the question I gave you. This time...the truth."

Tigress hated to admit everything because she has a very tough exterior and the fact that Mako's breaking it for her made her feel more ashamed that she's gonna spill the truth and she replied, "The real reason...ever since he came into the Jade Palace and into your lives, I felt like Max is stealing everything away from me; my family, my student and my comrades because everyone's been paying attention to him more. He gets all the attention and I get nothing. Do you even know what that's like? It's like going back to the orphanage when I've already been pushed away, ignored, hated, forgotten. I hated that feeling and I was afraid the same thing would happen again, so I have to respond by snapping at them and just wanting to cause bodily harm, if needed. Maybe that'll make everything better, but I soon realized that if I did that, I'd be disgracing my family and I'll lose everything I've worked for. Each time I've tried to remain calm in front of people, it always fails and I don't know what else to do. I can't come to people when I have a problem because no one would understand, so I gave up and just being this horrible person was the only way to gain attention from them so I wouldn't feel like I'm being forgotten."

"Go on." Mako stated.

"With Max, it feels like I don't even matter. I know we have a few things in common with our past experiences in different ends, but how Max got through it...that's what I always have trouble coming to grips with because I have never gotten over mine because it still exists to this day. It'll go on for the rest of my life until the end of my days. Sure, it's inspiring how he made it through and survived with a smile on his face, but the truth of the matter is that when it comes to me and him, I just feel like he doesn't care about the bad things that happen to him. His positive attiitude always annoys me and how he forgives me so easily...he's just like Po, Takami and Hope combined. They're all so easy to forgive. He doesn't even get mad at me, yell at me or nothing! That's what really bothers me!" Tigress exclaimed.

Mako nodded his head at this and he continued listening to everything Tigress said as she keeps airing her grievances about Max and it gets way more deeper than that.

"That's why this rivalry started; to see who gets the most attention and Max is the big winner...including the sparring lessons. I always feared that I'll get humiliated when they find out that I got beaten by a 10 year old cub who's smarter, faster, quicker and stronger than me and I refuse to be underestimated! I can't take a loss from someone like him! Each time he does something good, he gets all the praise and I get nothing. He helps out some of my comrades and spends time with them more...even Shifu! And he undermines my plans on getting through heavy obstacles during missions and every single kung-fu master sees him as this Golden Child. All I wanted to do is just end it all and have everything go back to the way it was before he even showed up. I can't adapt change really well and I thought that if I intimidated him that it would show that I win this competition of who gets the more attention and that I would see Max feel the same way I felt." Tigress stated.

"And why is that important for you?" asked Mako.

"So that I still feel like I'm a winner above everyone else...for selfish reasons." Tigress added.

"But is it really important to have the first position?" asked Mako.

"Yes, if you want to stay ahead of being remembered and I just want Shifu to be proud of me for once." Tigress answered.

Once Mako got all the answers from her, he then asked, "All righty...so let's go forward to where you nearly killed my son."

"That part...it was my pride that took over me. When he defended Blaze and stood up to me, I just felt like my pride was stripped away from me and it just got destroyed. So...I wanted revenge against Max and make him pay for it. And I took it too far." Tigress answered.

"What did that solve?" asked Mako.

"That I was gonna get my pride back and that Max should never have broken it." Max added.

"But...who was really at fault here? You or Max?" asked Mako.

Tigress couldn't believe that mako would ask a question like that and she lets out a sigh and replied, "Max."

That wasn't a good enough answer and he glared at her longer and said, "Tigress..."

Tigress groans in frustration and replied, "It was my fault."

"You see what the problem is? You can't contain your jealousy towards him and you end up doing and saying things that you know that you will regret and then you do them anyway and the issue remains unresolved. What does taking it out on Max solve?" asked Mako.

"To show who's boss." Tigress said, proudly.

Mako gave her the biggest stinkeye he's ever given like she just said the wrong thing and he said, "You're selfish."

That didn't sit well with Tigress very well and she turned to him and asked, "What?"

"You're selfish. You can't think of anyone but yourself and your kung-fu." Mako answered.

"I am not selfish. I just don't think I want to deal with Max or anything else at all." Tigress stated.

"And that's another problem you have; you don't listen. It's always about you and what you want it to be and how you want it to be. I know that you know better, but sometimes...you just have no limitations when it comes to your temper towards Max. And because you don't want to deal with it, the best option for you is to just not face the problem head on. That's being a coward." Mako added, very bluntly.

Tigress froze for a second and it made her snap a little bit and asked, "What did you just say?"

"It's a cowardly move. I know you don't think so, but I do. You can't always blame other people for your personal misfortunes, hold on to what happened in the past and you certainly can't run away from your problems. That's for cowards." Mako answered.

That was it...Tigress immediaely pinned Mako straight to the wall as Tigress unsheathes her claws, but Mako didn't bother being afraid and he was still being serious and Tigress said, "Take it back!"

"No! The truth is the truth! And you fighting me will never solve anything! It never does anyway!" Mako shouted.

"It'll make you take back those words you say!" Tigress said, snarling.

"You can do whatever the hell you want with me, but I am never gonna take back everything I said! That's the truth and you know it! If you can't take it, that's your problem! But what I am telling you is nothing but the entire truth and nothing else! If you think beating me up until I'm black and blue and bloody will make you feel better, then go right ahead." Mako said, in a serious tone.

Tigress wanted to beat him down so bad, but for some reason...tears started coming out of her eyes as she kept her fist balled up tightly and she held herself back from beating Mako up and once every word he said sinks in, she knew that he wouldn't back down from anything and she closed her eyes shut as the tears fall down from her face and lowered her head down and eventually, she let him go.

'Now we're getting somewhere.' Mako thought.

* * *

Forgive me if I made Mako a little out of character in this, but Mako tells it like it is. Stay tuned to see more of what happens after!


	26. Mako's Advice

And after a tense stand-off, Mako continues to break Tigress' wall down and help her out by ending this rivalry between her and Max.

* * *

Chapter 26: Mako's Advice

Tigress was still in tears after what had happened and Mako was still standing there and he knelt close to her, but Tigress pushed him away and she said, "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. Not until we resolve things and end this rivalry between you and Max once and for all." Mako stated.

Tigress couldn't understand why Mako would never leave her alone and why he's still determined to confront her and end this rivalry between her and Max and she asked him, "You never give up, do you?"

"I can be twice as determined as you are." Mako answered.

Once Mako said that, it literally clicked in Tigress that he won't stop at anything and that giving up is never an option for him until he succeeds and with that, Tigress said, "Why would you say things like that?"

"Because it's the truth. If anyone's gonna get through it you, it'll have to be me. I'm not here to judge you so harshly nor would I ever make you feel less than. That's not my intention. If it was, then I apologize. But I'm not gonna apologize for my honesty." Mako stated.

Tigress sighed heavily at this and she turned to Mako with tears in her eyes, but she quickly turned away because she didn't want anyone to see her like this, but Mako was the only one that did and he said, "It's not a shame to cry, you know."

"Crying is for the weak." Tigress stated.

"If it's true, then why are you crying?" asked Mako.

Tigress wanted to think of a comenack, but nothing came out of it and she just sighed heavily and she told him, "It's just so hard. Max has got everything; friends, family, people that care about him, like he has a purpose. Even in the most bad times, he makes them good. Part of my bitterness towards him is that he's special and after everything he went through, he should've been miserable and those events would've affected him."

"And you're right. No one should go through that. Nobody deserves it. But Max chooses to not be that way. Besides, what good would staying angry do anyway? He's not special because everyone gives him attention. He's special because he's true to himself. When you argue with him, you act like a child too. Even if you don't agree with whatever he says, just settle it in a way that is appropriate. There's better ways to express it other than fighting or arguing." Mako stated.

"How?" asked Tigress.

"Just either walk away and give yourself time to cool off. Of course, Max is very sensitive about being in the middle of an argument that involves him. You don't wanna do anything to further traumatize him for life." Mako added.

"I know I shouldn't. But how do I deal with Max hanging around the others?" asked Tigress.

"You just allow that to happen. As long as he's happy with them, that's all that matters. Don't let jealousy or bitterness get in the way of that. But if it creeps in, just talk to someone about it. Now admit it, you want this rivalry to end like we all do, right?" asked Mako.

Tigress sighed heavily at this and it was a very hard choice for her to make about this and she replied, "I do...but I don't know where to start."

"You just have to put your best foot forward and say 'I don't want to fight you anymore' and you'll have to be friends with him. I know that it'll happen, but you have to make it happen for yourself. Just take a couple of baby steps. It's not gonna be perfect overnight, but you have to do what's best for him." Mako answered.

"I do want it to end because I know now that it's not worth putting all the aggravation on everyone." Tigress stated.

"Exactly. I believe you can do it. But the question is...do you believe that you can do it?" asked Mako.

That was the biggest challenge for her is to take it, but she's willing to give it a shot and hopefully, resolve this once and for all and she said, "Yes."

"Well then...let's find Max and see if we can end this rivalry right this minute." Mako added.

* * *

You think that the rivalry will end? Let's see. I think Tigress sees it very clear now.


	27. No Holding Back

So...how will the end results go for Max and Tigress ending the rivalry?

* * *

Chapter 27: No Holding Back

Couple of minutes go by and Max was hanging around Kiba, Faith, Layla and Ryo at the Peach Tree as they were talking and Max was very anxious to see what's gonna happen with his father and Tigress and Layla could see him being so nervous and she scooted close to him and placed her hand in his shoulder for comfort and she said, "I'm sure everything's gonna be okay."

"I just hope that Tigress is in a listening mood." Max stated.

"Well, if worse comes to worse..." Kiba started, but got cut off by Ryo covering his mouth.

"If you have any sanity in you...do not say anything at all." Ryo said, growling.

Max sighed heavily and he keeps worrying about his father and he knows Tigress like the back of his head that there might be a fight between the two and he said, "I'm really worried about my dad."

"Aw, come on, Maxie...don't assume the worst. I'm sure that they'll patch things up and hopefully, bring this rivalry down to a close." Faith added.

"That's what I was gonna say." Kiba stated.

"No, you weren't, Kiba." Faith disagreed.

Max was still nervous, but he's still hopeful that it'll work out soon enough and that him and Tigress will become friends again after going through all this drama between both of them and he knows that it'll be old soon and that he's gonna be over it and Tigress won't. Not long afterwards, Layla sees Mako and Tigress walking up the Peach Tree and she stands up and meets up with them and she said, "Hello."

"Hello, Layla." Mako said, smiling.

Just then, everyone else walked up and saw Mako and Tigress coming by and they can tell that they've got some issues to resolve and as soon as Max walked up, Tigress could feel a huge sense of guilt and remorse around her and Mako asked, "Mind if we have a minute with Max?"

"Of course. Come on, guys." Layla said.

Most of them wished Max good luck as they walked off and after they were gone, Mako and Tigress came closer as all three of them sat down at the Peach Tree and Max asked, "How'd it go?"

"I think it's better if Tigress answers that question." Mako added.

Tigress didn't even know what to say to him, but Mako encouraged her to say what's in her heart and remembered what he said to her about letting out some feelings and to show Max that she's really sorry and Tigress reluctantly got closer to Max and she said, "Maximus..."

"Yes?" asked Max.

Tigress turned to him and looked at the cub straight in the eye and she said, "Listen, I know that it's gonna take some time for me to get over all the fights and the horrible things that I did to you, but I just want to let you know that none of it was ever your fault. It was mine. I...I've always been jealous of you over those years since you've been in our lives and all you've ever done was make us better people. I guess that I was afraid that you would change me and the only way to deal with it was by anger and my pride...just to protect my reputation. And each time I see you with my students, my comrades...Master Shifu, I always felt like I'm starting to lose them and I felt hurt that they paid attention to you more than me. I had thought that by snapping at everyone that it would get them back, but I learned that it'll keep their distance away from me. Maybe that's part of the reason why I've been so hard on you."

"I would never steal anyone away from you. You know that." Max stated.

"I know. But my pride thought so otherwise. You're such a good person. You're positive, extraordinary, always optimistic, happy, true to yourself, wise and you always see the good in bad things. That's something I'm not used to because all I know is anger, pain, sadness, disappointment and loneliness. I just push people away because I can't deal with everything on my own." Tigress added.

"Who said you can handle it on your own? If you have those kinds of burdens, just find someone to help you carry that load and it'll be less heavy for you." Max added.

"But I don't know who I can turn to. I'm a monster, Max. They don't have friends." Tigress stated.

"Quit calling yourself that. Would a monster succeed as a kung-fu master?" asked Mako.

Tigress knew Mako had a good point there and she has succeeded as a kung-fu master, but she still feels like it's not enough for her and she said, "But still...I'm a monster. Monsters don't need love and friendship."

"I don't like it when you punish yourself or torture yourself. It hurts to see you like this." Max added.

"I'm just being realistic. But...you have always seen my good points. I just don't know if I can see it in myself." Tigress stated.

"You are. You just have to believe in yourself and don't let anyone tell you any differently." Max stated.

Tigress could definitely see what Max is talking about and all her life, she's always focused on the negative parts of her rather than the positive because it's all she's ever known and has gotten used to and suddenly, in comes Max...breaking down those walls she placed by herself and the simplest words that Max placed in seemed to make a huge impact on her. She sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry for everything, Max. For being so jealous towards you, treating you harshly, competing for who gets the most attention and I'm really sorry for almost killing you. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Tigress...don't be sorry." Max added.

Tigress was a little shocked once she heard those words come out of him and she turned to him and asked, "What do you mean don't be sorry? Here I am, trying as hard as I can to apologize and now I ask for your forgiveness and you're telling me that I can't be sorry?!"

"Because there's nothing to forgive anyway. I've already forgiven out countless times before and this is no different. Why would I not forgive you?" asked Max.

"Becuase of everything I've done to you! I deserve to be yelled at or say anything horrible about me!" Tigress said, on the verge of tears.

Mako immediately calmed her down and he said, "Tigress...Max would never do that. It is not his intention of making you feel bad. He forgives you because it's what's right for him. Please...do not punish yourself."

Tigress was still tense and she still felt guilty for everything and Mako reacted by simply giving her a hug and Tigress froze for a second, but the overwhelming feeling melted her into the hug and she hugged back as well, with tears coming down on her face and Mako said, "If you were my daughter, I would help you out with whatever I can."

"And you'd be a great sister too." Max added.

Those positive words were new to Tigress, but she immediately accepted them right away and as she lets go, Max comes in to her side and hugs her as well and this time, Tigress embraced Max and she hugged him tightly and she could never let him go for a split second and when they released, Max asked, "So...are we back to being friends again?"

"You still want to be friends with me? After everything I did to you?" asked Tigress.

"Yes." Max answered.

Mako looked at Tigress for a second and he said with a smile, "Just accept it, Tigress."

Max lets out a smile and he stated, "Life's too short to be angry anyway."

Tigress sighed in response to that and she accepted it right away and both tigers smiled at each other as they declared this rivalry officially over.

* * *

The rivalry is in the can. And the reaction that the others know...stay tuned!


	28. Finally Being Friends

And the wait...is over.

* * *

Chapter 28: Finally Being Friends

An hour has passed by and half of the masters were a little worried for Max and still worried about Tigress because it had been a long time since Mako entered into the palace to talk with Tigress and with high hopes, Viper said, "I hope that Tigress doesn't take anything Mako said too personal."

"If I know Tigress, she'd probably fight Mako." Takami stated.

"Can we not assume the worst, please?" asked Skyler.

Shifu silenced them immediately because all of this has become too much for him to deal with in a personal matter and he said, "Listen...whatever Mako's doing, we all cannot assume the worst from what happens afterwards. I've put my trust in Mako to help end this rivalry between Max and Tigress. The very thing I ask of you is to not speculate."

"That's what I told them, Shifu." Skyler stated.

Just then, in comes Mako, Max and Tigress and this was a surprising sight for them to see...Max and Tigress together, holding hands and that seems to indicate that there's something going on with them and as they faced all of them, Shifu anxiously went up towards them and asked, "How did it go?"

"I am pleased to tell you that the bitter rivalry has come to an end." Mako stated.

And total silence has come upon the palace as they heard the words that came out of Mako's mouth that the rivalry between Max and Tigress has ended and Max came forth and said, "We're back to being friends again."

"Is it true, Max?" asked Po.

"Very true." Max replied.

Po wanted to test it to see if it is really true and he immediately said, "Quick! Do something crazy! Like...kick my butt hard! Kick it as hard as you can so that we're not dreaming!"

Max was a little reluctant to kick Po's butt, but Tigress stepped in and once Po bent over, Tigress kicked Po's butt in a full-fledged hard kick, which made Po groan in pain and fell down on the ground and Tigress walked over to him and asked, "Dreaming now?"

"No...it's real." Po said, straining.

Po got himself up and Takami walked over towards both tigers and he said, "I'm glad that you guys are finally putting it to rest."

"So are we." Viper said, happily.

Shifu was completely amazed that it's really over and thanks to Mako, both tigers can finally find some common ground and live in harmony as friends for once and he said, "Mako...I really appreciate all you've done. I hope that these two will get along now."

"You have my word, Shifu. Both of us will have to make sure of that. Max will make sure of it too." Mako added.

Tigress came over to Mako and she said, "Thank you, Mako. I don't know how you would make it possible, but you did."

"Anytime, Tigress." Mako replied.

Kiba clears his throat at this and he asked, "So...now that you guys are friends, are you gonna kiss and makeup?"

Max gave Kiba the stinkeye while Tigress growled at him for that comment and Kiba drooped his ears and asked, "Too soon?"

"Way too soon." they said, in unison.

* * *

Yep, they're friends now. 2 more chapters left!


	29. Taking Time

Even though Max and Tigress are friends now, Max worries about the effects of their rivalry and how this new friendship will gain.

* * *

Chapter 29: Taking Time

After the whole thing, Max finally feels a great sense of relief that this rivalry is over and he hopes that he'll never go back to those same issues again between him and Tigress and that they'll be friends again. Still...he often wonders how long will it last this time around and that Tigress has really meant every word she said about being friends instead of enemies and as he sits on the steps of the Jade Palace, he keeps thinking about what would happen if it actually stuck it out.

His ears perked when he heard someone coming behind him and when he turned around, it was Layla and as she walked over, she asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Max replied.

Layla sits down next to him and she could see that Max is in array of mixed emotions about everything that he had been through during that rivalry between him and Tigress and he doesn't want that to affect him for the rest of his life and Layla said, "Heavy burden lifted, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. I hope that Tigress is true to her word." Max added.

"She's always true to her word. Just like you, she keeps promises...sometimes." Layla answered.

The 'sometimes' part seemed kinda leery for Max and he knows he can accept it, but is really hesitant about how long it might actually last and he said, "You think so?"

"Of course. Why have you started doubting?" asked Layla.

"I'm not. I'm just a little nervous that it might not last long." Max answered.

Layla could see Max's point because Tigress has a little issue regarding to letting things take time because one day, she'll be friendly and the next, she'll come in as a ticking time bomb for no reason, so she could understand his worry very quickly and she said, "All we have to do is just give Tigress some time to get used to it. Like Mako said, she has to take baby steps and take it one day at a time and we'll see what the results will end up."

"I hope you're right." Max said, with a crooked smile.

Layla couldn't resist hugging Max with that smile and she held him tightly and Max did the same and he didn't really want to let her go for a second and Layla could tell that he didn't want the hug to end and she held onto him tighter for a few minutes before they let go. Max smiled at her and he said, "I like having you as a mother."

Layla's heart was warmed up when Max said that about her and she said, "And I see you as my son."

"Hey, guys."

Both of them turned around to see Takami standing there and they couldn't help but notice Takami smiling through it all and he asked, "Does that make me the dad?"

"Pretty much." Max answered.

Takami comes to Max and musses his hair a little bit and he said, "Max, your dad's looking for ya."

"Okay." Max said.

All three tigers walked back to the Jade Palace and Max hopes that the whole thing will be long forgotten and that him and Tigress will be friends and with a little help and getting off to the right start, both of them will do just fine.

* * *

Will Tigress be true to her word? You'll have to find out!


	30. Bright Times Ahead

And the answer to the last chapter is right here!

* * *

Chapter 30: Bright Times Ahead

One month later

Max was on his way to the MMA facility and as he came in with Blackhawk, Logan and Tae Kwan Do, Max headed straight first to Jason's training room and as he walked in the room, he was surprised to see who's there with him and it was Master Tigress. He was shocked to see them training together and as he was standing there, he could not believe that this is what he's seeing.

Jason perked his ears up and then turned around to see Max standing there and he said, "Hey, Maxim. How goes?"

"You tell me. Hey, Tigress." Max replied.

"Hello, Maximus." Tigress replied.

"What are you doing here, Tigress?" asked Max.

"Well...I thought I'd come over and see if Jason needs assistance for today's training session with you." Tigress answered.

"Yeah. Tigress apologized for fighting me months ago and she said she wanted to make it up by helping me train, which I wasn't gonna turn down. It's Master Tigress. How could I pass this up?" Jason explained.

Max could tell that Tigress made a 180-degree turn over the course of 4 weeks and he seemed very impressed and Max said, "Cool. Looks like I get to train with both of you guys."

Sure enough, they started doing a couple of sparring moves and Max has gotten really good at it and took direction from both Jason and Tigress and that literally surprised Tigress that he's taking direction from her and as he showed off his amazing moves, he managed to impress both of them and he's quickly becoming like a little pro.

Soon after, Tigress was out of breath and she said, "Max takes your energy away."

"Tell me about it." Jason replied.

Max was deeply amazed by all this and he said, "So...what next?"

Max looked up at Tigress and he smiled at her for becoming friends again and Tigress smiled back as she looked at him and the two of them shook their hands and bowed to each other in respect and Tigress said, "I'm honored to have trained you."

"So...does that mean we're besties now?" asked Max.

"Don't push it." Tigress said, playfully.

* * *

Later that day

At the Bushido-Akio house, Summer was walking upstairs to find Musaki, but she saw Max coming in with Blackhawk, Logan and Tae Kwan Do and Max was the first person that saw Summer and she said, "Hi, Summer."

"Hey, Max. I'm here to find Musaki. I have to talk to him about something." Summer replied.

"What about?" asked Logan.

"None of your business, Logan." Summer replied.

Logan was a little offended by Summer's response and he said, "Excuse me."

Summer walked upstairs to Musaki's room while Logan watched her go up and he scoffed and said, "Girls..."

Summer finally got to his room and as she opened the door, she saw Musaki coming out of the bathroom and it took her by surprise that he came in and she said, "Hey, Saki."

"Hi, Summer." Musaki said, then kissed her.

"Can I talk to you? It's really important." Summer said, a little nervous.

Musaki could tell by the tone of her voice that something was a little serious and he was concerned for her and he agreed to talk to her as they sat down on his bed and Summer was a little scared to tell this to Musaki and she said, "Saki...I went to the doctor's today."

"You're not sick, are ya?" asked Musaki.

"No, I'm not sick. I just...I just don't know how you're gonna take it when I tell you this." Summer replied.

Musaki placed his hand on her chin and he looked at her in the eye and he said, "Summer...whatever's going on with you, you can tell me. You can always tell me everything. Don't worry about whether or not I can take it. I'll understand regardless of the situation."

It almost made Summer feel at ease and she took a deep breath, looked at Musaki in the eye and said the two words to come out of her mouth as she looked him in the eye.

"Musaki...I'm pregnant."

* * *

I thought I would add that in as a surprise. Pretty awesome, right? The next fic will go by Summer's pregnancy coming in. Thank you guys for reading this! AniUniverse is out!

**Voice of Jason: Zac Efron**


End file.
